Swan Princess: A Captain Swan Story
by beckysteele5858
Summary: Princess Emma and Prince Killian were aligned by their parents to marry one day. After announcing their engagement, Emma and her father get ambushed by the dark one. Can Killian find Emma before its too late? Will true love concur all? Based on the 1994 Swan Princess film. Captain Swan. Rated M for violence and sexual content
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey all. SO this is my actual first attempt at a fanfic. I love this movie and I feel Captain Swan fits it well. I have no beta so my mistakes are entirely my own. I do not own rights to OUAT or Swan Princess. I just love the characters and the story. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Once Upon a Time, King David ruled a large and mighty kingdom . He and his queen had been fighting for peace for many years from The Evil Queen Regina. Queen Snow gave birth to their daughter Princess Emma Swan on the eve of the fiercest battle they had ever seen. The Evil Queen had threatened to destroy their happiness and Snow did everything to protect their daughter. She sent David away to protect Emma and the Evil Queen struck, crushing Snow White's heart to ash. David, filled with rage, fought the Evil Queens black knights one handed with the Princess tucked snugly under the other arm, killing anything that got near his baby girl. The Evil Queen met her demise as she lunged for the Princess, King David Drove his sword through her heart, the promise of avenging his love. As he watched the life drain from her eyes, the emotion of losing his true love hit him full force. He ran to snows lifeless body and knelt at her side, memorizing every wrinkle, every dimple of her face.

"I'm so sorry Snow," David sobbed, the emotional weight finally crushing him

The stirring of the infant in his arms brought him back to reality. He looked down at the bundle snuggled to his forearm. Emma, his princess, was all he had left of his darling wife. Emma looked up at her father with big, brilliant emerald eyes just like her Mother.

David knew his purpose in life now, it was to care for his daughter. She needed him, as much as he needed her

* * *

The funeral of the Queen came and went in a blur with kingdoms from all around attending. After the crowds dispersed, King David kissed his beloved wife goodbye.

"I promise," David whispered, "I promised I'll take care of our daughter." The King said if finally goodbye, knowing his new purpose in life.

* * *

Princess Emma still had not had a proper ceremony celebrating her birth a year later. King David decided it was time to celebrate his daughter and properly introduce her to the kingdom the eve of her first birthday.

Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them, were the Widowed Queen Ariel and her young son Prince Killian. Ariel was once married to King Eric Jones of the Maritime kingdom. His ship had gone down during the battle the Evil Queen trying to aid King David and Snow White. Ariel had not blamed David, as she was friends with Snow White and their kingdoms had always lived in harmony; But nonetheless David still felt responsible.

Killian was a strapping young lad of 4 years old, bright blue eyes and unruly dark hair like his father. Queen Ariel had a special gift for the Princess that she had made before she was born. Prince Killian held a pillow with a solid gold necklace laying in its stead. On the chair was a heart shaped locket with a swan engraved on the top of it. Ariel leaned down and fixed her sons hair and smiled at him

"Go on Killian," Ariel whispered to the prince, "Take her the locket." She gave him a gentle push.

Killian strode up to the bassinet of the little princess. He held the locket out to her and Emma reached up with grabbing motion and Killian smiled down at her. It was then that David and Ariel happened on the same brilliant idea. The prince and princess would be brought together each fall in hopes that they would fall in love and unite the two kingdoms forever. They looked at each other and smiled. This could work.

But unknown to all was another plan.

* * *

An Evil Enchanter known as The Dark one lurked in the shadows of the celebration. He sneered at their joy and a wicked grin slowly spread across his face. Emma's first birthday was of little concern to a bone chilling giggle he vanished in a puff a smoke, reappearing in his lair.

The Dark One, more so known as Rumpelstiltskin, was planning to take the kingdoms, starting with King David, then to Queen Ariel, and so on. Rumpelstiltskin wanted the power that his protege The Evil Queen failed to do as she was to wrapped up in her revenge. Using the forbidden arts and his dark magic, The Dark One was constructing potions to take the kingdoms, on the verge of a break through. On the eve of his assault, King David attacked! He had gotten news of the Dark One's plan and had very carefully constructed a secret plan with his allies to bring Rumpelstiltskin down. The attack had caused the Dark One to lose his powers, as they were plunged back into darkness.

Despite calls for the Dark Ones death, King David thought of what his beloved wife would do in such a situation and he knew what she would have done./p

"Rumpelstiltskin, You are hereby banished indefinitely from the Kingdoms." David said with a booming voice from his steed, the other rulers behind him ready to jump in at a moments notice.

"Tread carefully dearie," Rumpelstiltskin sneered at the king. "I'm not finished with you yet. One day, my full powers will return to me and when they do, everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

Without another word, King David pointed indicating Rumple in which way to go watching as the coward of a man staggered off.  
Many of the people feared King David to be too kind. But alas, the threat was forgotten with time. All hopes turned to that not so distant fall when Prince Killian and Princess Emma would meet.


	2. SP Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The right hand man of Queen Ariel was keeping watch for the King and his daughter. Scuttle was a short and stout man, with a slightly high pitch voice; it emulated the sound of a bird swaking. At the top of the town he was keeping watch, waiting for his opportune moment...

Inside the palace, Queen Ariel was getting ready for the arrival of their visitors. She was wearing a queenly dress of teals and blues that brought out her eyes. She was also helping Killian get himself ready and looking presentable. 8 years old and defiant, Ariel was sure wrestling a fish would have been easier.

"Mother," Killian complained, "I don't want to dress up. This is itchy and I want to go to the water."

"Later my starfish," She said to her son smiling. "We have guests we need to welcome arriving soon."

"Fine." Killian huffed, dramatically throwing himself on his bed. Ariel laughed seeing so much of his father in him. The thought made a dark cloud come over her. She missed Eric so much, but she hated it more that Killian didn't have his father. He was so much like him, down to the huff he got when frustrated. Ariel was thankful that she had at least this piece of her beloved.

Suddenly they heard Scuttle's piercing voice over the top of the castle.

"Here they come!" He exclaimed excitedly laughter following.

As Ariel and Killian exited the castle, they witnessed King David coming around the bend on a black steed; Princess Emma perched in his lap. He and his men rode up to the Queen and her son and Scuttle was struggling to blown the horn a top the castle, blowing a bird and her nest out.

"My dear Ariel," David started, beaming at his dear friend. "As lovely as ever."

Queen Ariel began to curtsy when all of a sudden *PLOP* the birds nest landed right on top of her head.

Scuttle let out a scream and hid, whereas Killian and Emma broke into a fit of giggles as King David tried to suppress his laughter.

As the bird lifted her nest away, Ariel let out a laugh "Oh look a nest."

King David dismounted his horse in on swift movement. Grabbing his daughter by the waist, he gracefully lifted her up off the horse and onto the ground.

"And who might this strapping young man be?" He winked at Ariel, "Young Prince Killian no doubt?"

Ariel winked back at her friend. "Welcome to our fair kingdom dear David." She said grabbing Killian by the back of the trousers as he tried to run away forcing him to bow with her. Ariel turned attention to Emma. "And to you young princess."

Emma was dressed in a gown of pinks and looking very regal. She would much rather be in her riding clothes as they were less itchy. Emma had just celebrated her 5th birthday and was told they had to visit another kingdom. Emma looked to the Queen with the bright red hair, her son and back up to her father. King David smiled at his daughter and gave her a nudge.

Ariel noticed Killian trying to run away again. She grabbed him. "Killian," She laughed under her breathe. "Killian go on."

"But mother….."

Oh this child was a stubborn one. "Killian!" Her tone now meant business and he knew it.

Killian dragged his feet to face the princess. Once face to face with her, Killian's gaze never left the ground in annoyance.

"Hello Princess Emma." he grumbled. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you Prince Killian. " Emma swept into a proper courtesy. Killian tried to run again.

His mother stepped into this path and gave him a stern look. He grumbled and stomped back over to the princess. He took her hand and made a face; Girls have cooties, he did not want to do this. Killian looked over and the princess and her face was scrunched, giving him a look like she would punch him in the face if he didn't do it.

Killian took a deep breath and kissed Emma's hand quickly, wiping his mouth after.

 **I can't believe I'm stuck with this princess all fall** , Killian thought. **I bet she doesn't do anything fun.**

Killian saw Emma ball up her fists and he took a step back toward

 **He looks conceded** , Emma thought stepping back to her father **. If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox**

Both parents gave their children the look of you better listen or else.

"So happy you could come." Killian said through gritted teeth

"So happy to be here." Emma met his disdain

They both wanted to run, far, far away.

As if on cue, they turned their backs on each other thinking simultaneously that this was not their idea of fun

Back in the palace, the children were playing a bit rough. Ok, they had wooden swords and Emma had just tripped Killian down the stairs. But progress was progress right? The Queen and King were sitting and talking watching Emma try to throttle Killian by pouncing on him.

"She is so much like Snow." Ariel said quietly to her friend.

"She is." David said with a sad smile, "She would much rather be in her pants riding than in dresses being regal"

"It's the bandit in her blood."

"You're probably right. Killian has Eric's spirit. "

Ariel smiled "You have no idea. He gets more like him every day."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Watching their children play.

"The children seem to get along quite uh... Nicely" Ariel mused.

"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks for them." David said

"My dear King David that the point precisely. It's such good parenting"

"And politics."

"So happy we agree." Ariel extended her hand.

David grasped hers shaking it hard. "We have a deal. Killian's quite a catch."

They were both thinking what a great match their children are, as they were trying to keep them from killing each other.

A few falls later, Emma is now 11. The last thing she wanted to do was go see Killian Jones, again. He was immature and obnoxious and she wanted to kick him out of his stupid tree house every time they were there.

Standing below the balcony of she chambers was her father yelling at her.

"Emma! Stop dawdling! We can't keep Ariel or Killian waiting." David called up to her.

This time they were sailing.

"I haven't packed or washed my hair and Father I get seasick!" She called down, all bold faced lies.

David quirked an eyebrow at her. "Now, Emma."

Emma huffed as she checked herself in the mirror, glad to have her father's permission to be in pants. Here we go again.

Meanwhile at Ariel's palace…

Ariel was heading up the stairs to Killian's room. He had been silent a too long. He has been a handful at 14 years old and growing more defiant and headstrong every day.

"Killian," Ariel called opening his door. "They will soon be arriving." She spoke as she opened his door. Killian was sitting on his bed, shooting arrows at a picture of Emma he drew.

"Killian Eric Jones!" Ariel boomed at him ceasing his action. He looked up at his mother, "Is that respect you're showing?"

Killian rolled his eyes. He didn't want to do this whole Emma thing this fall.

"Mother, you make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm going to be sick."

As their ship pulled in to port, David disembarked to greet Ariel; Emma could hear parts of the conversation.

"One day Killian will be her intended." David said with a smile.

"Splendid!" Ariel beamed.

EW what? Intended? What the heck did that mean? All of a sudden Emma felt a wet red substance hit her face. Her glance shot up to Killian and is annoying best friend Robin Hood, who just flung a tomato at her with a slingshot. Emma held her head high but her look shot daggers their way. If looks could kill, both boys would have been dead.

Emma was keeping up with the best of them, running around the palace and sliding down the banister. No matter how they tried, they just couldn't lose her. Killian and Robin got enough of a head start on her and got up to Killian's tree house and pulled up the ladder. The hung out a sign that says "No girls allowed."

Emma stood looking up. Really? How old are we.

"Oi mate, you'd think she get a hint and learn to read." Robin said obnoxiously.

Killian laughed

"You know, this really isn't fair." Emma snorted

Killian smiled "We really couldn't care love."

Emma got mad and kicked the leg of the tree house when all of a sudden the entire house came toppling down on them.

Emma came out relatively unscathed but King David thought it better that they head home early. As they sailed away Emma could see Killian and Robin getting threatened with an inch of their life by Queen Ariel for putting Emma in danger. The sight made Emma smile.

As his mother was threatening to end his existence, Killian cringed out of pain. This was not his idea of fun.

* * *

Another fall had come to pass, and Emma, now 15 was once again at Ariel's castle. She asked him to play dress up just to see if he would and he took the opportunity to scare her at every corner.

Killian and Robin watched Emma from afar as she was flirting with a castle guard. Killian was annoyed at this and ground his jaw together; crossing his arms he leaned against the wall. He was scrutinizing watching her and Robin let out a laugh.

"What mate? Its bad form to laugh at someone." Killian said

"I think you like her, Fess up ya git." Robin laughed

Killian raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed, "I'd like her better if she would lose at cards considering she's the only one to ever bloody beat me,"

Emma looked over to him and smiled. For the first time he got a really good look at her. Her blonde locks running down her back, her emerald eyes lighting up when she laughed. Killian felt his heart clench and a prick of jealous flow through him when she paid anyone attention that was male other than him.

Emma glanced at Killian over her book, really looking at him. He was stretched out in front of the fireplace. His strong shoulders visible under his white shirt, his dark hair unruly as always, his bright blue eyes lit up by the fire and his jaw clenched in concentration. His gaze met hers and he smiled.

They were both in big trouble.


	3. SP Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! So just real fast, this chapter has a trigger warning for discussion of sexual assault and this is where the story turns rated M. This was my first time writing smut. It may not be perfect but I am pretty dang proud of a reminder I do not own OUAT or Swan Princess. Thanks for reading! I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.**

 **Now back to the story..**

 **Chapter Two**

A royal ball. Now that they were at the marrying age they were being pushed for this merger. Emma, for as long as she could remember had been told her and Killian would wed one day. Royalty sucked some days because true love didn't seem to be in the cards. Emma hadn't see Killian in 3 years; he had been off with his kingdom's navy with the threat of The Dark One creeping up. Their good bye was emotional to say the least. He kissed her in a way that was deep and passionate and terrifying. She tried to tell him that it was a one time thing, just a goodbye not wanting to admit her true feelings for him in case he didn't come home. But he made her a promise nonetheless. _There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you_. It rang in her head daily. She should have told him just how she felt for him, but she didn't, all she did was respond with one word; _Good_. So how did she feel about Killian? Was it the same? Was it love? She just didn't know. He was her oldest friend, the letters sent back and forth between them the past three years got her through.

Queen Ariel was throwing her a birthday celebration for her 20th year. The queen insisted making it an extravagant affair. Emma appreciated the gesture, considering her mother died when she was born. Sitting up her room at Ariel's palace she got ready, her thoughts running rampant about a handsome, blue eyed prince.

As long as she can remember she was told that would wed someday; every august through December. He was so immature the last time they saw each other in person, Had that changed? Would he still be "her" Killian, full of mischief and wonder? Would he remember his special nickname for her, swan? She would see this evening.

Emma's dress was a ball gown of navy blue with long billowing sleeves that hit her forearms and a sweetheart neckline. The beading along the bodice and the sleeves was of the floral nature detailing every inch and the bodice came to a point in the front. The back was a corset covered in the same beading as the front and had a piece of sheer beading extending off of the back extending past her hips. The sleeves were layered with navy blue tulle the layers starting short on the upper arm and getting longer underneath, the longest layer extending past her hip. The full skirt was made of navy blue satin with pickups and layers as it sat gracefully around her. The top half of her hair was in a small twist as the rest of her hair tumbled down her back in long curls with a few small braids mixed in, a few curls framing her face. Her makeup was soft and natural, highlighting her natural beauty.

She was putting her swan locket back on when her father entered the room.

"Wow Em," David said smiling at her, "You are a vision, truly, Your mother would be so very proud of you."

Emma grasped her father's hand and looked at him through his reflection in the mirror. Her father was dressed in a silver shirt with lighter scrolled designs in gold, black leather pants and a dark grey cape tied over his shoulders, and across his chest was a white sash. Emma smiled, seeing her father looked regal as always.

"You don't look too bad yourself dad," She smiled at him,

From behind his back David pulled a small box.

"Happy Birthday Emma." He said, handing Emma the box. "It's time you had this."

Emma slowly opened the box her father handed her and inside there was a ring. This ring had a green stone on a silver band with two parts of the band coming up around the stone. It was simply and stunning.

"This was your mother's wedding ring," David continued, "It belonged to my mother. True Love follows this ring wherever it goes. I hope it leads you to yours."

Emma fought back tears. Anything she has of her mother's means the world to her but this meant the most. She stood and threw her arms around her father's neck. He embraced her back, cradling her head.

"Thank you dad." She whispered, clinging to her father. She released him and slipped the ring on her middle finger on her left hand, smiling down at it.

Her father wiped away her tears and smiled. David was still amazed at the woman Emma was becoming. She was strong like her mother and had his tact. He couldn't be more proud. Beaming at her he extended his arm to lead his daughter to her birthday celebration.

"Ready?"

Emma took one last look in the mirror. "Ready."

The headed to the ballroom arm in arm.

* * *

Across the castle, a very nervous prince was finishing getting ready.

Killian had gotten home earlier that day and wanted to avoid seeing Emma to rest up, It had been three years since he had been home and he was nervous for the ball that night. He was finishing getting ready, thoughts drifting to her.

Emma had written to him daily while he was gone, sometimes twice a day. He'd be too embarrassed to tell her that her letters kept him going, easing his home sick feeling and the time he spent at sea. He always wrote her back, even though some letters were delayed by The Dark Ones forces.

He wondered if her hair was still long, if her green eyes still sparkled when she laughed or if he still had the fiery spirit that got her into mischief. In minutes he would see.

Killian looked in the mirror. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest that were low enough part of his chest was exposed and he had matching grey pants. Tying everything together was his long, red waistcoat. It had black cuffs, collar and lapels. It was embellished with gold buttons and fit him like a dream. He looked simple, but elegant; just has he preferred to be.

At that moment, Queen Ariel entered, looking at just how grown up her son was. He was the spitting image of his father.

"Killian, you look so handsome. You ready?"

Killian nodded as he adjusted his sleeves sticking out past is coat cuffs and looked himself over, fiddling with is ring.

It was time.

* * *

Ever since either one of them could remember they had been told that they would wed someday. Every fall they spent together, from the end of July until the beginning of December, the same visits happened like clockwork. Thoughts always ran rampant during this time; all the pushing and prodding from their parents, all the annoying hints. They always thought maybe they could do better, find someone else. Was the other too immature? Did the other feel the same?

It was the moment of truth.

Emma stood in the ballroom speaking to her best friend Princess Elsa, not paying much attention to the things going on around her. Her nerves were through the roof, doubt plaguing her mind about this, about him. Would he remember her? The special bond they share? Emma was lost in thought when a voice cleared behind her dragging her back to reality.

Emma turned around.

There stood the literal man of her dreams, Prince Killian Jones. He smiled at her and Emma felt her knees buckle. Looking in those deep oceans of eyes Emma could see in him and her doubts vanished.

There she was in all her radiance standing in front of him; his swan, his Emma. Killian felt his heart catch in his throat as he took her all in, her bright green eyes lighting up at the sight of him. She started it out as a such an Ugly Duckling and evolved into a swan.

"Swan," Killian said smiling, taking a deep bow. Her heart caught in her throat, words completely leaving her; she curtsied looking at him with bright eyes and a hopeful smile.

He extended his hand to her and she grabbed it with a smile. He led her to the middle of the ballroom taking her into his arms in a waltzing frame. Queen Ariel and King David watched from their perch in the front, waiting to see what happens.

"Hello Swan." He said with grin, locking her in the dancing frame. "Did you miss me?"

Emma looked up into his eyes, getting lost in the sea of blue. Could she tell him? Just how much she missed him? That his letters were the only thing that got her through the uncertain days? She missed his smile, his laugh, his stupid face and his stupid jokes. She couldn't voice it aloud. Being in love was absolutely terrifying to her, especially since The Dark One's son had been stalking her, pestering her to become his wife. She hadn't told Killian yet, wanting to tell him in person. If his temper was anything like it used to be, she knew exactly how he was going to react. Her father had extra guard on patrol to prevent him from sneaking in here.

Killian squeezed her hand, pulling her from her thoughts, and Emma realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"Maybe a little" Emma said with a grin, hoping he could see what she couldn't say.

Killian gave her that famous sly grin as his eyes twinkled at her.

"Aye love, I only missed you just a little as well" He said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Damn Him, Emma thought to herself as her knees turned to jelly.

Killian smiled at her, feeling things he couldn't say. He had thought of her every day since he had left, her letters to him keeping is hope alive. Killian half expected her to be married by the time he returned home, but the fact that she wasn't fueled his hope even more. This woman was smart; somewhat blunt; which is something he loved about her, strong and incredibly beautiful. Yes, this was his idea of love.

Emma stared into the deep pools of blue staring back at her. This man, this prince has been haunting her dreams for years now. Every night he would visit her in her dreams, saying the same thing. "Wait for me, Love." It has been hard, others had tried but she had never been tempted to stray knowing her prince was out there, somewhere. This man was smart, strong, a little rough around the edges but she loved him for that. He looked at her like she was the greatest thing to grace this planet. Yes, this also was her idea of love.

They had stopped dancing as the distance between them closed, their bodies almost touching now. Killian was a bit taller than Emma, but her shoes gave her the height she needed to almost be eye level with him. This was the moment she was waiting for, what she had been dreaming about since she was a teenager. She put her hands on his chest, gathering her courage but before she could do anything. Killian tilted her chin up towards his face. He smiled at her, and her fears diminished.

Killian was terrified; he didn't think he could handle her rejection again, His Emma, his swan. He had given her the nickname long ago; inspired by the swan locket he had gifted her. She was his light, his inspiration to stay on the straight and narrow. He was such a good sailor, that he had many offers to become a pirate while he was gone, to have more riches and wenches beyond his wildest dreams. He had considered it, but turned it down every time knowing full well he would lose her if he turned to the darkness. Nothing was worth the price of losing his Emma.

Killian took a deep breath. He tangled his fingers through her blonde locks and Emma smiled at him. He pulled her closer and after almost 3 years, since he kissed her the first time, their lips finally met again. A wave of something powerful swept through them.

Her lips were soft and his were strong. Emma tilted her head up and opened her mouth just slightly, deepening the kiss. She felt Killian tighten grip on her, like she would disappear if he let go. They spent the next few moments locked in each other's embrace, only coming up for air. Killian opened his eyes and looked at Emma, who was smiling up at him, her green eyes lit up.

"That was.." Killian started

"Definitely not a one time thing" Emma finished, smiling even bigger.

Killian was overflowing with joy. Before even thinking he blurted out, "Mother, arrange the marriage!".

The entire ballroom erupted into cheers as the King and Queen came down to the floor. Marco, conductor and a dear friend of his fathers, struck up celebratory music.

"Wait!" Emma said, shocking everyone.

The music ceased and all eyes were on them, including those of their parents who both looked concerned.

 **Bloody hell** , Killian thought. He didn't even think to ask her if this is what she wanted. He was so swept up in their kiss, so swept up in his feelings he blurted before thinking.

" Swan, What's wrong?" Killian started carefully. "You're all I have ever wanted. You are beautiful love."

Emma felt like a jerk, she was mostly sure Killian saw her more than just a pretty face but she had to be sure.

"Thank you." She said, "But what else?"

"What else what?"

"Is beauty all that matters to you?"

"Emma!" David interjected in a warning tone.

Emma shot a look at her father. She knew she would hear about this later.

"Killian," Ariel finally spoke, "What else?"

Killian opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out edgewise, they heard a snort.

"What else is there?" Robin said.

Killian shot a dagger look at his friend. If looks could kill, Robin would have been dead five times over.

"Killian." Ariel said again, her voice much more stern this time.

Killian looked at Emma. The look on her face killed him. She looked so discouraged, like she thought he shared this daft bastard's mind set. Didn't she know him better than that?

Killian took a deep breath. No more being afraid, it was now or never.

"Aye," Killian said as he cleared his throat. "Your beauty knows no bounds, Emma. But more than just that is your wit, your tact or lack thereof"

Killian heard King David giggle. He looked at Emma, who had hope back in her eyes.

"But most of all your heart is the purest, strongest heart I know your highness. But not a day went by where I didn't think about you. You kept me on my path." Killian paused, his emotions catching in his throat. He walked to Emma and taking her hand in his, he looked her in the eyes. "I would go to the end of the world for you Swan."

Emma was shocked. He kept his promise to her. She knew Killian cared for her, but she didn't realize her cared as deeply as she did. He hadn't said the words yet, but he didn't need to. She could see all over his face how he felt for her. Killian's eyes were searing a hole into the ground.

Emma put her hand on his cheek and smiled making Killian look at her again.

"Father," Emma started "Arrange the marriage."

Emma felt herself leave the ground, spinning around in Killian's arms. The crowd erupted in cheers, their parents beside themselves, but she didn't care.

She had her prince

* * *

Emma grabbed his hand and led him out to the balcony where they could be alone. She knew she had to tell him about Baelfire; the son of the Dark One. He would be angry, but he needed to know just in case something happened. Once they were on the balcony away from the noise, they stood on the edge overlooking the palace grounds. Emma looped her arm through Killian's and laid her head on his shoulder. Killian leaned down and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"I missed you." Emma all but whispered breaking the silence.

"I missed you as well darling. But I take that's not why you led me out here." Killian turned toward her lifting her chin. She truly hated when he was right.

"No, it's not. Something happened while you were gone that you need to know about."

Killian's jaw clenched and he nodded. He let her over to the bench on the balcony silently and sat down, never letting go of her hand. He nodded to her to tell her tale. Emma took breath and gripped Killian's hand tight.

"Do you know of the Dark One's son?" Emma began

Killian nodded and clenched his jaw tighter. He already knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Well ever since you've been gone he's been stalking me. He had been sneaking into the palace, the gardens, anywhere I happen to be and he keeps asking me to be his wife. I kept telling him no, that I was meant for someone else. Nothing I said or did, did anything to deter him. He just kept pushing and pushing. He would get more violent the more I told him no."

Emma paused a moment, getting her emotions in check for this next part would not be easy to tell. Killian rubbed the knuckles on her hand softly, in silent support. She took a deep breath, beyond thankful that he was finally home. Emma found the strength in him to continue.

"About three months ago, he snuck into my room in the middle of the night. He crawled onto my bed and started to force himself on me. I was asleep and didn't really realize what was happening until he started to push my nightgown up. He had my arms pinned and I kicked and screamed for the guards. I got an arm free and I punched him in the face," Killian smirked at that. "It got him off me as the guards stormed in with my father. He disappeared using the Dark One's magic before the guards could obtain him. Ever since my father has had increased guards around the clock, even with those who accompany us. I just felt you needed to know, just in case.,."

Killian sat in silence with a death grip on Emma's hand. How dare that bastard touch her in such a way. Killian shuddered at the thought if it was worse, if the guards hadn't come when they did. Baelfire could have finished his disgusting mission of raping his Emma or worse; he could have killed her. Killian shuddered at the thought of losing her, now that she was his.

"Killian please say something," Emma whispered, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb, pulling him out of his dark thoughts.

"I'm going to murder that fucking bastard." Killian said in a low, growl.

"Killian, I'm OK, I promise. I had to tell you though, you're my best friend."

"You told him you were meant for someone else, why?" Killian asked, his eyes locking to hers and boring into her soul. Oh her silly prince, didn't he know?

"Well I am, I'm meant for you. I..." Emma took a deep breath, not breaking eye contact. She knew there was nothing to be scared of now. "I've loved you since I was 15 years old. There has never been anyone else Killian. It has always been you."

Killian's heart clenched as he looked into his beautiful Swan's face. She loves him, just as he loves her. The earnest look in her eyes say all that needs to be said. But she still voiced it out loud for him. Killian took her face in his hands and tilted her head up to him.

"Emma," He began, "I swear to you, as your best friend, and your betrothed that I will do whatever it takes to protect you from this evil and any other evil that may come our way. You are my happy ending Emma. It's you, it's always been you."

Emma felt a stray tear fall from her eyes. This man, this wonderful glorious man just gave her another confession of his love in his own special way. She felt Killian's thumbs wipe her tears away as he gently cradled her face in his hands.

"Always?" Emma asked through a sob

"Aye. Well, I had always hoped it would be you but there were days when I had my doubts." Killian responded with a teasing tone.

Emma choked out a laugh through a sob and felt Killian's lips crash onto hers. His lips were soft, warm and inviting; they felt like home. Killian tilted her head back to deepen the kiss as Emma slid her hands up Killian's chest. His tongue slipped into her mouth, dancing with hers in a fight for dominance. Emma fisted Killian's jacket needing an anchor as his tongue explored her mouth. Desire jolted through her as his hand snaked around to her hair, getting tangled within the curls. They came up for air moments later, Killian resting his forehead against Emma's.

"Escort me to my room?" Emma asked, staring into Killian's eyes.

"As you wish, my love."

* * *

Killian and Emma walked arm in arm down the hallway to the chambers in the castle. Being this close to him, her desire strengthening with each step they took. Emma knew she didn't want to wait a second longer, but convincing him was going to be a challenge with his good form he believed in so strongly.

They arrived at her door, neither one wanting to say goodnight or let go yet. Killian lent down and planted a sweet, sultry kiss against her kips.

"Goodnight my love," Killian whispered and turned to walk away.

"Killian, wait," Emma gasped grabbing his hand. "We are betrothed now, are we not?"

Killian turned, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Aye, that we are lass. Why do you ask?"

Emma took a big breath, "Well would it be bad form to have my betrothed help me out of my dress and get ready for bed?"

Killian's eyes darkened with desire, "No, I don't think it would be bad form at all darling. Lead the way."

Emma bit back a smile as she led Killian into her borrowed chambers. It was an extravagant room with hues of blue and teal, set with nautical décor, very reflective of the Maritime Kingdom they were in. Emma led Killian through the sitting room to the bedroom. He stopped and leant against the door frame and crossed his arms, his eyes raking over her causing her to shiver. She walked over to the vanity, her back to him but she was watching him through the reflection in her mirror, heat pooling between her thighs.

"Well darling, what was it you needed my help with?" Killian asked, eyebrow raised.

Emma was taking her hair down at the vanity, letting her curls fall freely. "Well this dress is a corset; I can't exactly get this off by myself."

Killian chuckled, removing his jacket and slinging it over a nearby chair. "No I don't expect so."

He closed the distance between them, moving Emma's hair to the side, beginning to work on her corset of her dress. As his hands went to work on the lacing, Killian peppered soft, light kisses across the exposed flesh of her shoulders and upper back. He sent shivers down her spine and heat pooling between her thighs. Emma rubbed thighs together in an attempt to feel some friction as she gripped the vanity for support. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, the bastard.

"There you are love," Killian stated stepping back, Emma felt the loss of his heat instantly. "You should be able to get out of that now.

Emma turned around facing her love, her prince. With one shake her dress fell to the floor, pooling at her feet revealing a blood red corset and matching garter and underwear set. Killian's breath caught in his throat, he had truly never seen a more beautiful sight in this life.

"Gods above Emma," Killian whispered, drinking in the sight of his love. "You are bloody gorgeous."

Emma smiled and closed the distance between them, her hands automatically going to his shirt. She started to fumble with buttons when Killian's hands stopped her.

"Wait, Emma" Killian said, "We don't have to do this now, after all you've been through…"

Emma silenced him with a quick kiss to the lips. "Killian, I have been saving myself for you. There were times when I thought I was never going to see you again but I couldn't lose hope. I don't want to wait anymore."

Killian swallowed a lump in his throat, not used to her being so forward "If you need to stop say something, Aye?"

Emma placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, "I promise"

Killian nodded, letting his arms fall to his sides. Emma continued to unbutton this shirt and she pushed it over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her breath caught when she looked at him. Since the last time they had swan together before he left, Killian went from a scrawny young man to one with chiseled muscle and a sculpted physique, his dark chest hair covering the muscle and dark happy trail leading down lower. Seeing him like this was almost too much for her to handle, knowing that this beautiful man was hers.

"See something you like, Swan?" Killian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma laughed and swatted his chest playfully. "Like you don't know. Are you even real? Who looks like that?"

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush to his chest, "Ah, so you do see something you like then."

Emma placed her hands on Killian's chest, slowly running her nails through the dark curls of his chest, causing his breath to catch, "You, You're beautiful Killian."

Killian's hand anchored his hand into Emma's hair, "'Darling, if you do not stop that, I will have no choice but to take you to bed." He said with a low growl, desire darkening his eyes

Emma gave Killian a sly smile and bit her lip," Then take me to bed."

Killian's lips crashed to hers, kissing her with no abandon. His hands drifted down to just below her ass, and he hoisted her up into his arms. Emma's squeaked as he lifted her, her arms and legs going around him. Killian's hand worked at the back of her corset as he carried her to the giant bed, while the other held her firmly in his arms. Her lips left his to explore his jaw, down to his neck, leaving hot open mouthed kisses in their wake, causing him to elicit a groan of pleasure. Killian placed her gently on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of her.

Emma raised her arms, and gave him a soft smile. "Help me?" She indicated to her corset.

Killian smiled and her and nodded. He lifted the corset from her, exposing her naked form. She was a vision, curvy and smooth in all the right places. He couldn't believe she was actually his.

"Gods Emma," Killian breathed, "You're absolutely perfect."

Killian scooted closer to the edge of the bed, nestled between her legs. He kissed her slow and sultry on her lips leaving her breathless. He kissed her with hot open mouthed kisses on her jaw, down her throat and all over neck. Killian focused on the spot where her shoulder and neck met, causing heat and desire to rocket through her as she let out a low moan and arched her body into his, her hands anchoring in his hair. Killian kissed down her sternum to her perfect breasts, his mouth giving attention and love to one, as his hand caressed the other. He then switched, his mouth soothing where his hand had been pinching and pulling at her nipple, while the other hand went to work on the nipple, causing her to arch into him further, her hands going to the edge of the bed to steady herself. It felt amazing and intense and more than Emma could have ever imagined, and all he was doing was touching her. She let of a moan as Killian released her, leaning back on his heels and smiling.

"Scoot back darling." He growled and he stood, looking at her like he never wanted anything more.

Emma scooted back as Killian stood, leaning over her on the bed. His left forearm bore his weight as his right hand explored her body all over, leaving her feeling like her body was on fire in its wake. His hand stopped over her hip, his finger sliding in the edge of her underwear. Without needed to use words, Emma lifted her hips and Killian worked her underwear down her thighs to the floor. Emma was completed naked before him, and he couldn't help but feel like he had found the words greatest treasure. HE kissed her softly and before she knew what was happening Killian had his head buried between her thighs, licking a stripe through her wet folds.

"Oh" Emma gasped, her hips bucking up into to him.

"That's it love, just relax." Killian purred against her sodden flesh.

Emma gasped as his mouth went to work against her in earnest, her fingers grabbing the sheets with all her might. In all her late night fantasies, all the lonely nights she spent dreaming of him, it never felt this amazing, this intense. She could feel desire pooling in her stomach, her body starting to shake. Killian slipped a finger inside her as his mouth continued to work on her bundle of nerves. Emma let out a gasped and bucked into him as a second finger joined the first, sliding in and out of her wet heat.

"Let go for me Emma, just let go." Killian murmured against her, just loud enough she could hear.

Seconds later, stars burst behind her eyes as pleasure consumed her as unintelligible cries rang from her lips. Killian continued to use his fingers as she rode out the pleasure wracking her body. As she came down she looked at him, the smile on his face one of pure adoration and love. She was flushed and naked, her blonde locks strewn about her head like a blonde halo and Killian was sure had never seen anything more beautiful in all of his life.

"You're beautiful Emma." He whispered, slowly removing his hand as not to hurt her.

"Killian, get up here." She needed him, now.

He chuckled and stood up, hands fumbling with his pants that had grown extremely tight as his bulge pressed against them. As he got the laces undone, he was surprised to feel Emma hands at his hips, working his pants down his thighs exposing his thick member. He was much larger then she imagined and once again, Killian surpassed her dreams. As he stepped out of his pants, she wrapped her hand around his silky hardness causing his breath to shudder.

"Em," Killian stuttered, "You don't have to do that, I..."

Before he could finish, Emma had dropped to her knees and taken him in her mouth. Killian let out a yelp and gripped her shoulders, steadying himself. She went as far as she could without choking, and pulled back slowly, her tongue swirling around him. Even in his most vivid dreams, her mouth never felt this good.

"Fuck, Swan." Killian groaned his hands on her shoulders.

Emma hummed around him, finding a rhythm going faster and deeper. She could head him cursing and holding her like she might disappear.

"Emma love, you need to stop if you don't want the night to stop here." he gasped.

She released him with a pop, looked up and him and smiled. The desire she felt for her was consuming and she needed to feel him inside her. Emma sat back up on the bed, watching Killian regain his composure.

"Bloody Minx." He growled.

"Killian," She took his hand and their eyed locked in a heated gaze. "I need you, I need to feel you."

Without another word, Killian enveloped her in a kiss that drowned all of her senses. He picked her up with one arm and laid her in the mass of pillows and the head of the bed. Killian nestled himself between her legs and pulled back so their foreheads were touching, his hand stroking his member.

"Emma are you sure? This might hurt." Killian whispered, blue eyes looking into her soul.

Ever since they met, everything that involved them, he left to be her choice. When she kissed him on the cheek when they were 16, the goodbye kiss she gave him three years ago. In that moment, she knew that she never wanted anything more. He was it.

"I'm sure." She whispered in response.

Killian kissed her forehead and aligned his tip with her entrance, pushing in slowly to let her adjust until he was fully inside her. The slight pain she felt from him entering was nothing compared to how full she felt.

"Fuck, you're so tight love." Killian gasped, the attempt to keep his control evident on his face.

"Killian, you need to move, please." Emma gasped.

Killian pulled out and thrust back in, establishing a slow pace. She felt like heaven to him, her walls clenching and dragging against him.

"Oh God Killian, faster." Emma breathed, arching up into him.

"So wanton my princess," Killian growled. "I could never deny you."

He pulled out and took her with deep, rough thrusts causing both of them to cry out in ecstasy. Emma's hands clawed at his back, her release so close. Killian's hands were gripped the sheets by her head. His jaw clenched and at that moment she knew he was holding back.

"Killian let go," Emma gasped between thrusts, "Babe"

The term of endearment, the emotion and the loss of control cause Killian to change his angle, hitting the spot that made her see stars repeatedly.

"Babe, fuck!" Emma screamed as she tumbled over the edge.

Feeling her walls constrict and flutter around him, Killian lost control and thrust deep and hard as she rode out her orgasm, his own claiming him as he spilled his seed deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her from the sheer force of his own orgasm. Not wanting to crush her, Killian rolled off her and laid there with is arm over his eyes, catching his breath as his heartbeat slowed back to normal. Emma rolled over and laid her hands and chin on his chest, looking up at him with a look full of love.

"You say that was a one-time thing I'll be bloody pissed." Killian sighed, a grin tugging at the sides of this mouth.

Emma laughed, "It could be a once a day thing."

"Aye, that it could be love."

Killian removed his arm from over his eyes and wrapped it around her, his fingers stroking her back as she looked at him. He still didn't understand how he got so lucky.

"You called me babe," he whispered with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long." Emma kissed his chest.

"No need to apologize darling."

Emma looked up at her prince. How could she have not seen how much she loved him before, when now that is all she felt for him? She didn't know how she got so lucky, but she would never let him go again. Emma scooted up and kissed him softly and passionately.

"Stay with me?" She asked hopefully.

"As you wish my love. I'll just sneak out early so your father doesn't murder me."

Emma laughed as she snuggled down into his chest. Killian's arm tightened around her protectively, like nothing could harm her when she was in his arms.

"Killian?" she whispered

"Hmmm?" he hummed in response.

"I love you."

Killian smiled and placed a kiss in her hair "I love you Swan. Sleep now my darling."

And in that moment, the world was perfect.


	4. SP Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The plan was simple. Emma and David had to return to their kingdom to make the preparations and Killian and Ariel would follow them the next week, as they had some royal business to attend to. But that could wait until tomorrow. Killian was beyond, over the moon happy. He had his Swan and he would not be letting her go anytime soon.

However, he needed to have words with his friend.

David and Emma had left not too long ago and Robin was waiting for him in the grand hall, where they often met for chess. Marco was talking to Robin when Killian walked up, smacking will hard in the back of the head. Marco laughed so loud it filled the hall.

"Ow bloody hell!" Robin yelled, "What the devil was that for?"

"That was for almost costing me my queen you bastard!" Killian's voice boomed as he took his waistcoat off, slinging it over the back of his chair. "How could you say something like that?"

Robin shrugged "That's just me opinion. No need to get so defensive."

"Next time keep your bloody opinion to yourself mate." Killian sneered, sitting across from Robin. "If fact, you should write a book, and title it How to offend women in five syllables or less, Robin Locksley."

"Oy! I get it. It was dumb, no need to full name me!" Robin retorted. "But are you sure you love her?"

"Aye I am." Killian knew he did, especially last night, as they proved their love to each other he knew it even more now, "And I'll keep proving my love to her."

"Ok, ok. Can we play now?" Robin asked.

Killian moved a piece on the chess board. "Checkmate."

* * *

A hooded figure lurked at the end of the road, yellow eyes and jagged teeth the only thing to be seen. The dark one was waiting for the carriage to come a bit closer before striking, further out of the more light areas of the forest.

"Today is the day dearie." Rumpelstiltskin sneered, "I warned you to tread lightly. Now, everything you own, everything you love with be mine!"

Just a little bit further….

* * *

Meanwhile in the royal carriage Emma and her father sat in comfortable silence in their carriage as it traveled along the bumpy road. Emma was happy, her thoughts drifting to her betrothed as she fiddled with her locket.

"Em?" King David said breaking her thoughts. "You happy?"

Emma smiled and nodded at her father. She was happier than ever, the events of last night bringing her love for him to the surface. She was surer than ever now.

"Good, because you had all of us on edge when you asked him what else was there. I mean, what else did you expect him to say?"

"I needed to know that he loves me for just being me."

"And you doubted him?"

Emma smiled, "No, but his hesitation did give me pause."

David and Emma carried on a pleasant conversation, when all of a sudden they heard the Captain of the guard; Leroy called the carriage to a halt. David got out seeing what the problem could be. As the King stepped out Leroy pointed, frozen in fear to the end of the road where a hooded figure stood.

The Dark One.

"Stay inside Emma." He sternly told his daughter and shut the carriage door.

The dark one sneered and with a red flash turned into the Great Animal.

Before anyone could get Emma to safety, the Dark One struck.

* * *

Killian, Robin and Marco were gathered around the able playing cards. Robin lost three games of chess so he thought he would have better luck beating him at poker… He didn't.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Leroy came tumbling in

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Leroy shouted as he tumbled to the ground.

Causing all three men to jump, Killian jumped the table and ran to his aid. Seeing the scratches and lacerations on Leroy, Killian's blood ran cold as panic crept up his spine.

"Killian, My boy," Marco asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Leroy, King David's' Captain on the guard." Killian hurriedly answered. "Go get the nurses now!"

At his command Robin took off down the hall.

"Now Leroy, Tell me what happened." Killian said, watching now that the nurses had returned with Will, the nurse known as Mother Superior cradling the man's head upward so he didn't have to strain himself.

"We... we were attacked." Leroy began. "By the Great Animal..."

"Emma." Killian gasped

Before another word could be muttered Killian ran out the door, Robin on his heels.

"Killian!" Marco yelled after him, "Wait!"

The prince was gone.

* * *

Killian and Robin rode on horseback on the road in the direction of the Kings castle and the rain washed down around them. Killian didn't care how bad the weather was; he had to find them.

The prince rounded a bend and saw the royal carriage on its side, broken wheels and tattered.

"Ride ahead! Search for survivors!" Killian shouted at will as they approached. Robin nodded and did as told.

Killian jumped down from his horse. "Swan!" He called out.

No answer.

Killian's panic increased. He tore open the door of the carriage hoping she would be in there

"Swan!" He shouted. There was nothing in the carriage

"Emma!" Killian shouted out into the woods by the carriage. He was answered by silence.

Killian was in a panic. Where was his Swan? As he searched around he found her locket in a puddle.

"No..." Killian whispered, tears stinging his eyes as he grabbed the necklace.

At that moment he heard a strangled sigh and panting of breath. Killian ran toward the front of the carriage. There was King David fighting for his life, a deep laceration across his chest from what looked like a claw.

"Dave!" Killian ran to his side. "Stay still, mate."

"Killian..." The King let out a painful groan

"Don't speak your majesty. Who did this?"

"It came so quickly... The Great Animal."

"Where is Emma?"

At that moment, Robin returned, shaking his head at Killian. His worst fears were being realized.

"Robin, get the king back to the palace immediately!" Killian and Robin loaded the king on the back of Robin's horse. The pair was about to take off when David grabbed Killian's collar.

"Listen to me Killian," David gasped. "It's not what it seems, do you hear me? It is not what it seems!"

Killian was confused, "What's not? Where is Emma?" he could no longer keep the fear out of his voice.

David released him, and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Killian, Emma is…." David whispered, choking up. "Emma is gone."

With that Robin and David were off to Ariel's palace.

Killian dropped to his knees, tears falling freely now, hand gripping the locket.

"EMMA!" Killian cried in the blackness, and animistic cry of pain.

She was gone.

* * *

Back at the palace, King David was fighting for his life.

"What the hell attacked him?" The palace doctor, Dr. Whale asked Robin.

"The Great Animal," Killian stated walking in. "It's a magical, bloody beast."

"Well whatever it was it got him good. The laceration goes deep."

"I don't care what you have to do; you bloody well better fucking save him."

"Yes your highness." Dr. Whale returned to the King's side.

Ariel came over and put her hand on Killian's shoulder. He turned to his mother as she grasped him hard in a hug, his emotions threatening to spill over.

"I'm so sorry my son," Ariel began. "Emma... is she…?"

"I don't know," Killian sighed " But I will find her."

His mother gave him a sympathetic smile. The pair turned and watched the doctor work on the king. Killian's thoughts were on his swan. She had to be out there somewhere. The universe was not so cruel to bring her to him and then take her away only a day later. She was out there, he just knew she was. His hand drifted up to her swan locket which sat just over his necklace she gave him many years ago before his first voyage when he was 18. It was a skull cross and a sword _I'm not a pirate love, he had told her with a smirk. Emma smiled up at him putting the chain over his neck. "Well she said, maybe your my pirate. You would search the seven seas for me wouldn't you?" "Aye, that I would," He told her. It was in that moment he realized he was in love with her._

The memory hit him like a ton of bricks, tears pricking his eyes.

"I will find you Emma," He whispered so quietly no one heard. "I will always find you."

* * *

Deep within the woods, past the jewel water falls, was an abandoned castle where the dark one had taken residence. The castle was made of gray stone, falling apart in some places. The castle was surrounded by how hanging trees and vines. The trees surrounded a lake of crystal blue water.

The dark one and his handmaiden, Milah were standing at the edge of the water Feeding a swan, with a blonde streak across its forehead.

"Now, don't be upset by my little spell princess." Rumpelstiltskin sneered. "It doesn't even last a whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…"

The reflection of the moon surrounded the swan, encircling her in a bright light. The water surrounded her lighting up purple swirling in the magic. As the spell ran its course there stood Emma. She was wearing a dress a cream colored dress that used to be fine, but was starting to show its age in its frayed sleeves and hem, the ornamental trim having turned to tatters. The blue cloak was plain, but serviceable with no additional adornment. Emma looked down at herself. She wondered how may poor, innocent maidens the Dark One had kidnapped and made wear the same thing.

"And that's how it happens every night dearie." the Dark One continued, breaking Emma from her thoughts. "You must be on the lake of course, and when the moonlight touches your wings..."

Emma shot a look at her kidnapper, shooting daggers his direction.

"Now Emma, this sort of thing doesn't give me, well, much pleasure."

"Liar." Emma spat. She had a very good indication of when people were being less than honest with her.

"Well, maybe a teensy bit," Rumpelstiltskin said with a giggle, Milah nodding vigorously by his side. "But what I really want is your father's kingdom."

"Take it then! You have enough power!"

"No dearie, tried that already. Once you steal something you spend your whole life to keep it. But, if my son marries the only heir to the throne; he would never say no to his precious papa. I wouldn't have to steal anything. He would be the front man and I would do my ruling from behind the scenes, Bae is too stupid to know the wiser." Rumple finished delightfully.

"After your bastard son tried to rape me? Never!" Emma shouted. She turned and started to run.

"Oh dearie!" The Dark One shouted, "Where do you think you are going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake. You will turn back into a swan."

Emma froze. She turned slowly to face her nemesis.

"No. Matter. Where. You. Are" Rumpelstiltskin sneered, clipping each word

Emma sank to her knees. Her father was injured and possibly dead, she was half swan for the time being and she would probably never see her prince, her Killian ever again. She didn't even have her locket. Princess Emma never allowed herself to cry, ever because that was weakness. But right now, she could make an exception.

She buried her face in her hands, and sobbed.


	5. SP Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Killian strode down the stairs to the training grounds. Over the past year he had looked everywhere for his Swan, in every kingdom and in every realm he could possibly think of. He saw her in every blonde maiden that passed him. But they weren't her. They didn't have her smile, her green eyes, and her spark. All of the court, including his mother believed her to be dead.

They were wrong. He knew she was out there, somewhere. As King David once told him, he had to hold on to hope.

Killian was getting ready to train with Robin once again. He had gotten very good with his sword but today was bow training. He had gotten good with this weapon as well and continued to strive to be better.

He walked on to the grounds, wearing black leather pants, a black shirt with a black vest over it and black boots. The vest was ornate with buttons that started at the top of the chest and went all the way down, the vest coming to two points in the front. The high collar came up just below the chin and the bronze lining made it stand out that much more and as always he had on his necklace or pirate charms and Emma's locket. He could pass as a prince or a pirate depending on his mood. Ever since Emma was kidnapped, colors weren't as bright and so black was his go to.

His mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him in a teal dress that made her eyes pop. He took a bow when he reached her, showing his respect.

"Mother." He said as he stood kissing her on her cheek.

"Killian." She said, putter her hand on his arm, "Pulling off the pirate look are we?"

Killian grinned at his mother " I think I look rather dashing don't you?" He said crossing his arms.

Ariel sighed, "You look so much like your father, attitude and all."

"That's not why you're down here."

"Killian, you know I love you. But why do you practice so hard when there are so many suitors waiting for you?"

Anger flashed behind his eyes. He wasn't ready to give up

"I know you're thinking of her and the way everything was..." Ariel trialed off, seeing how mad her son was becoming.

"Mother with all due respect, I have training to get to." He bowed and turned on his heel. He knew this conversation wasn't over but it was not one he was going to have with her, yet again.

Ariel sighed and went back up the stairs to her seat high about to watch.

Killian walked over to Marco who was putting orange chalk in his quiver to distinguish his training arrows from Robin's blue ones.

"The musicians are not happy." Marco said trying to get the remainder of the dust out of the bucket.

"I know," Killian mused, "But I need to practice."

"No complaints here," Marco said "I think it will be loads of fun." He hit the bottom of the bucket the last of the chalk hitting him in the face.

Killian chuckled, handing Marco a handkerchief. He tied on his blindfold along with Robin.

"Aye, well the Great Animal is never going to give her up without a fight mate"

"My boy, You're not still thinking she's alive are you?"

"Aye. When I find the Great Animal, Marco, I'll find Emma."

"Oh Killian," Marco put his hand on the princes shoulder, "You have looked everywhere no? She is not coming back. The whole kingdom knows that."

Killian swallowed his anger that just kept building since his talk with his mother.

"The kingdom is wrong Marco. Emma is alive and I will find her." I will always find her he thought to himself. Killian grabbed his bow and his quiver, "Robin, you ready mate?"

Robin peeked out from under his blindfold at Killian. "Aye I am. Although you are the one that needs bow practice, not me mate."

"No peeking!" Marco slapped Robin's hand.

"Animals Assemble!" Marco yelled at the musicians.

The musicians were dressed as "animals". The object of the exercise was to hit as many "animals" as possible without peeking. Each animal was worth a different amount of points. Whoever got the most points won.

"Lord Marco I must object, we are musicians!" Walter objected.

"The servants had the day off we had to use someone."

"But, I am an artist! Not a boar!"

"Could have fooled me." Marco said under his breath.

"Come on ya gits, they're harmless." Killian mused, taking a arrow out of his quiver and shooting it at his foot so the others could see they were indeed harmless as it bounced off of his foot.

As the musicians groaned as they put on their animal masks, mutter comments like we are a band and not a band of animals and what not. They were less than thrilled and feeling humiliated.

"Now," Marco said, "Down on all fours please and growl ferociously."

The musicians were not impressed; all of them were glaring at Marco.

Marco let out a large sigh, "Oy. Liven it up a bit! The prince needs practice! I want you to strike fear into my heart!"

All of a sudden there was a loud roar from the end of the line startled everyone as Dopey let out a huge growl.

"Not you Dopey, you're a rabbit for heaven sakes!" Macro said exasperatedly.

Dopey did not look impressed as he tapped his bunny slippered foot in the direction of Marco. Marco rolled his eyes, but it was time to begin. He grabbed the twine that removed the blindfolds from the two young men.

"Archers, ready?" Marco shouted.

Killian and Robin grabbed their first arrows, tapping the dust off. Killian got into his stance, listening intently to where the animals would be going.

"Set?"

The archers placed their arrows in their bows.

"Go!" Marco yelled and with a pull of the twine the blindfolds were off.

Robin was a little dazed and it took him a second to get his bearings, whereas Killian got a shot immediately.

It was an intense game, the "animals" were fast but The Prince was faster. He was getting points, left and right orange dusting flying everywhere. Will on the other hand was not doing so well only going after the "white rabbit" since he was worth 100 points. Dopey was illusive and kept taunting him.

The musicians yelled duck, and a man named Sneezy, who was dressed as the duck stuck his head up, getting pummeled in the face; a lot.

"12 seconds!" Marco shouted

Killian went faster, shooting multiple arrows at once, never missing his target, the animals becoming more covered in orange, His swan being his motivation. Killian had gotten every animal except that damn white rabbit.

" 5 seconds!"

Killian turned and there he was in his sights. **Got ya** , he thought to himself and as Dopey ran and hid in a bush, He released his arrow watching it follow suit. He heard a thump as final time was called.

"Time!" Marco yelled. "Animals assemble for counting."

The musicians walked, well more like limped to the clearing where the 3 men stood. Macro had a piece of paper and quill ready to tally the marks.

"Aha, yes, very good, very good." Marco muttered, wandering around the musicians.

Sneezy collapsed on the ground around their feet. Macro looked down at him with big eyes

"You got plenty of 5 pointers my boy that's for sure."

Killian handed Sneezy a handkerchief. "Sorry mate, why don't you take a few days off?"

Sneezy nodded, he was not going to argue with the prince.

Marco approached his son, August who was dressed as a moose.

"Moose are worth two points, 16 hits which are a total of 32 points."

Robin was getting annoyed, He was not going to lose to Killian yet again. He was supposed to be the better archer, not Killian. Robin was standing close enough to Dopey that he hit him three times with an arrow in his hand. **300** , Robin thought to himself, **that ought to be enough to beat that bloke.** Dopey glared at Robin.

Marco continued, "Ten seven pointers, and fourteen three pointers, for a total of 298. Well, done my boy, well done indeed!" Killian nodded at the old man

"Now Robin, let's see for you," Marco started, looking at the animals. "Zero, I see nothing." Robin smirked at Marco. He looked entirely too full of himself. Marco and Killian both knew something was off but Killian nodded to Marco to continue.

"And last but certainly not least the elusive white rabbit."

The entire crowd turned to face Dopey, who was standing with his arms crossed, looking very angry as he has three big blue spots on him; one on each shoulder and one on top of his head.

"I believe that's 300 Marco." Robin smirked.

Marco glared at the boy, he knew he cheated he just couldn't prove it.

"Aye, nice shooting mate," Killian finally spoke, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Well write it down," Robin said to Marco, " 300 to 298." Marco glared and him and snatched the pen away.

"Oy, wait just a minute Marco," Killian mused. He motioned to Dopey to turn around. As Dopey did Killian lifted his tail with the tip of his bow and there hidden was a giant orange spot right on his rear end. "Better luck next time mate."

Marco gave Robin a deviant smile. The prince had bested his friend once again.

Robin let out a chuckle, "You are a bloody great marksman Killy, One of the best."

Killian cringed at his childhood nickname. Emma didn't even know about that gem as it was never used in her presence

"But it takes more than good aim," Robin continued. "It takes courage, and that's my forte."

Killian had to swallow a laugh, on most cases that definitely was not Robin's forte unless he was drunk. Marco raised an eyebrow at Robin, knowing the truth of that statement; with that he approached the young men.

"Well then Robin," Marco said, " How about a quick round of catch-and-fire?"

Robin turned white. He did not like this game. "Catch-and-fire, with me?"

Marco nodded, "After all you're the only one with enough courage." Marco winked at Killian and strode out to a different part of the training course, the boys following.

Catch and fire was a different exercise. One person had on full armor and an apple tied to their head and an arrow and quiver in hand. The other person across the clearing with their back to the person with arrow, a shield being attached to their back for protection.. The person with the arrow would fire it to the other and the other catching it and ideally hitting the apple. The armor was for protection in case someone missed, that someone being Robin most of the time since he would always get too cocky.

"My boy, are you sure you're alright?" Marco mused to Robin, he looked about as pale as Marco's white hair.

"Oy I'm fine." Robin huffed as Marco tied the apple to his head, the tie resting under his chin. "Too tight!" He yelped adjusting the string.

Marco smirked, "So sorry my boy."

Killian was standing across the clearing getting antsy. "Oy! Are you ready ya git?" He called to Robin.

"He's ready!" Marco called back for a very nervous Robin, "Now, remember," Marco said to him, "Aim for the heart, right between the shoulders," Robin nodded as Marco pushed him forward.

Killian nodded and took his stance. Bending his knees slightly he moved his right foot in the dirt, listening and getting his bearings on his surroundings. He could hear shaky armor from behind him and the arrow knocking against the bow.

"Come on Robin," Killian mumbled "Hold it steady mate."

Robin took a deep breath, counted to three, and let go. Killian spun of the ball of his right foot, catching the arrow with seconds to spare. He fired it back at his friend, splitting the apple in two.

"52 out of 52!" Marco yelled. "Well done Killian, well done indeed!"

Will slumped to the ground, not knowing if he wanted to pass out or vomit.

Killian nodded and walked away, to the edge of the training grounds, looking at the view of the sunset over the trees. He became very pensive and his heart began to ache for his lost love. He needed her back.

"Don't lose hope Emma," Killian whispered, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill out. "Wherever you are, I will find you, I will always find you."

Hope was all he had, and his was starting to fade.

* * *

In a hidden part of the forest at the edge of the abandoned castle by the moat that led to the lake, sat a cross-legged, frustrated princess making another dream-catcher.

It had been a year since Emma was kidnapped by the Dark One. She had tried to escape countless times, but the truth of the matter is that she had no a clue where she was. This was a part of the kingdom that once belonged to the mad King George before her father had defeated him and after that defeat, this part of the kingdom had long since been forgotten. Emma just wished she knew how to get back to her prince. Hope had been a difficult thing to keep, but her father always told her, that her mother believed in hope more than anything. That even the slightest hope of a happy ending was a very powerful thing.

Emma knew Killian was searching for her; she had the utmost faith in him. But she also knew that He didn't know of this part of the kingdom either, which caused her hope to fade.

She had overheard the imp and his offspring discussing a map, high up in the tower that showed the whole kingdom. If she could just get a look at the map, she could back to her prince and back to her life. Emma was still unsure if her father had survived, and her heart ached at the thought of being an orphan, when her father did everything that night to save her.

The more she got lost in thought, the more she took her anger out on the dream catcher in her hands. She made these most nights when she was human, and slept during the day while she was a swan. It made her pain a little easier to deal with. Most nights were uneventful, a few months ago she saved a frog from being eaten by gators, a couple nights after that she saved a turtle from a trap the Dark One's offspring set, and just yesterday she saved a puffin from an arrow in his wing. Emma had inherited her way with animals from her mother. She had named the animals she had saved, as they kept coming back to her in human and swan form. It's like they knew, knew she needed hope. Jean-Bob the frog, Speed the turtle (she thought she was hilarious), and Lieutenant Puffin the puffin (again, she was hilarious.)

Emma threw her dream catcher aside and dropped her head in her hands as her thoughts drifted to Killian, her prince, her pirate as she started to refer to him as for stealing her heart. Was he OK? Was he still looking? Did he move on...? No, she couldn't think that way. Killian would never abandon her.

She got up and walked to an abandoned garden area, looking into the vast forest leaning against a stone arch way. Emma closed her eyes, picturing the face of Killian; dark tousled hair, eyes bluer than any ocean she had even seen, and a smile that stopped her cold. The night they shared together still haunted her dreams, warmth pooling deep in the pit of her stomach. Emma touched her lips and opened her eyes, tears pouring out of them. She had to get out of here; she had to get back to him. Her feelings for him were certain, even more now than the night she finally voiced how she felt out loud.

"I'll wait for you Killian," Emma whispered. "Far longer than forever."

A rustle behind her, made her jump and turn around, knowing exactly who was lurking. Magically the garden transformed into a beautifully restored white marble arch and flowers everywhere. The Dark One and his Offspring came out from behind a large oak tree, Baelfire dressed fully in gold and silver armor.

"Hello dearie," The Dark One sneered, "Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free." He said gesturing to his son.

Emma crossed her arms and harden her stance. Her knight in shining armor preferred leather.

"All it takes is one little word Princess." The Dark One said, looking at Bae.

"Will you marry me?" Baelfire asked getting down on one knee. He was nothing but his father's puppet and a total fucking creep.

 **Here we go again,** she thought. **You would think this psychotic family would take a damn hint.**

"Every night you ask the same question," Emma started

"No, No!" Rumple sneered.

"And every night I give you the same answer"

"Don't!"

"I'll die first!" Emma finished, shouting.

Baelfire grew angry and stood, grabbing Emma's face.

"You'd be lucky to marry me, you stuck up bitch." Bae sneered at her, gripping her chin hard enough to bruise.

"Bae, leave us." Rumple said to his son. Baelfire threw Emma down and sulked away. "You are really starting to test my patience dearie!"

Emma scoffed as she stood, "I should think you'd be used to it by now."

Rumple turned to Emma, his look dark and dangerous. "Keep pushing it dearie, but one day I will boil over and you have no idea what I am capable of."

"And you have no idea what I am capable of!" Emma shouted at the imp. "Go ahead, do your worst Dark One, but I will NEVER give you my father's kingdom!"

The Dark One gave her a toothy, evil grin and sneered, "You will dearie. Looks like you need another day to mull it over. Better prepare yourself princess, it's almost dawn." Without another word the dark one vanished with a cloud of red smoke.

When she knew for sure that the Dark One had vanished, Emma strode out to the water, tears streaming down her face. As the spell took its course and the gold and purple water surrounded her, that last thing on her mind was one thing…

 **Killian, don't lose hope, Please find me.**

And with that, Emma was a swan again.


	6. SP Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hey everyone! sorry for the delay on the update. I am enjoying your reviews and I am so glad you are enjoying the story. In chapter 4 there was some flip flopping between Robin and Will. I had originally started with Will and I liked the idea of Robin being Killian's best friend better than Will so I changed it. I went back through and checked the name changes and everything should be fixed. This chapter was a little bit tricky because in the movie there is so much overlap but I did the best I could. Once again I do not own anything and I have no Beta so all mistakes are my own. Now back to the story- BSB**

 **Chapter 5**

"Beautiful, Simply beautiful." Ariel gushed over the crown that once was Eric's now fully restored. "Soon Killian will be married, and our kingdom will have a king again."

"With all due respect your majesty, but I doubt it." Marco said. "Killian refuses to be king unless he finds Princess Emma."

Ariel shook her head. Her son's happiness meant the world to her and no one was a bigger believer in true love that she was but it had been a whole year, it was time for Killian to open up to someone else, and Killian had a duty to uphold. The kingdom needed a King and he needed to produce future heirs.

"Poppycock, all that will change at tomorrow night's ball."

At that moment scuttle came bursting in with a very large bag of RSVP notices, almost bigger than he was.

"Your majesty!" Scuttle exclaimed excitedly, "They're all coming to the ball! Every princess is coming!"

Ariel squealed in excitement. " Oh this is wonderful! You see Marco, one of these is bound to change his mind."

"Absolutely.." Marco smiled at the Queen. "Not!" he huffed under his breath.

"Scuttle," The Queen said, "Do not lose a single one,"

"Oh no,no no!" Scuttle gave his cheesiest smile to the Queen.

" Where is Killian?" Ariel asked, "Oh nevermind, I know where he is, He's in the library working on the mystery of the Fat Animal."

"The Great Animal, your highness." Marco corrected

" Big, Great, what's the difference? it's large and has fur."

Marco shook his head. He knew this ball, would change nothing for Killian.

* * *

 ** _Killian, don't lose hope, Please find me._**

Killian was startled awake. He heard her, his swan. He didn't know if he was losing his mind or if he had actually heard from his princess. As much as his hope was fading, he had to keep going.

Killian had fallen asleep at a table in the royal library while doing research on The Great Animal. He shook his head bringing him back to reality. He got up from his chair and resumed his search, finding a particularly old section of books on magic, seeming to be untouched on magic.

 **It's not what it seems, Do you hear me? It is not what it seems!**

The words of King David rang in his ears. What the bloody hell did he mean by that? He had been trying to figure out the riddle for the past year, if he unlocked the secret behind the cryptic message, he would find his swan. He flipped through a few other books, none of which were very helpful, and found a large book with a leather bound cover. The book looked to be hundreds of years old, the leather cover worn in places, pages yellowing from time. Brushing the spider webs off, he opened the book with a loud thump, and started to read.

It was a book about the magic of the Dark One, and Dark Ones through time.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered. "Of course, it's not what it bloody seems!"

The more Killian read the more things made sense, there was no time to lose.

"Now, I will find you Swan." Killian jumped up from the table he was at, grabbed the book, and was heading for the door.

"Ah Killian there you are." Ariel said coming through the doors just before Killian had burst out. "The Princesses, They're all coming." Killian kissed his mother on her head. "Killian, where are you going?"

"To find the Great Animal."

"Oh Wonderful, just make sure you are here tomorrow night."

"Why, what in the devil is tomorrow night?"

Oh shit. Ariel hadn't told him yet.

"Darling, We are holding a ball."

Killian felt his anger start to boil up. "WHY?!"

"Because, my son, Emma is gone. It's over, you have duties and it is time for you to move on."

"Duties? And tell me mother just what duties do I have?"

"Killian you are the sole heir to the throne. You need to marry, become king, and produce more heirs to ensure our survival."

"So love be damned yeah? Never-mind that the woman who I believe is my true love is out there somewhere probably being held hostage by the bloody Dark One!" Killian was shouting. "You and father fought for your love and won, why is this so bloody different?!"

"Because Killian, I knew he was alive! You are grasping at straws!"

The tension in the room between mother and son could be cut with a knife. Killian couldn't believe his own mother would turn on him like this. He needed one more search, he was so close he could almost taste it. Or, was he just delusional?

 ** _Killian, don't lose hope, Please find me_**. Emma's words rang in his ears.

"Mother," Killian began. "Give me one more search. One more search, and then you can have your ball and i'll pick a lass from the lot and make sure the precious kingdom survives. If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time."

Ariel smiled tightly at her son. "Very well, thank you darling."

Killian nodded and took his leave. As he rounded the corner there stood Robin, arms crossed eyeing his best friend. "Need company on this quest of yours?"

Killian nodded at Robin and smiled. "Always."

"Let me grab me sword, I'll be ready."

Then men headed out, one goal in mind.

Find the Great Animal.

* * *

Emma, in swan form, was floating around on the moat. She was getting antsy, she couldn't keep doing this. Killian was out there and she would find him she just needed to know where to look.

Back out of view, Emma watched The Dark Ones handmaiden Milah, come in and out of the tower during cleaning duties most likely. She knew there had to be a map in there somewhere. Flying is something she had no initially tried but there was a first time for everything right? She was a freaking bird, it had to come in handy for something. Pushing her wings down, she floated up toward the sky, soaring and gliding.

 **Ok this isn't so bad, I can do this. No Fear.** Emma thought.

Emma circled the tower, finding a window. It looked to be an office of some kind. As she stayed in flight outside the window, she kept looking in and spotted a map on the wall. There was no time to lose. Emma broke through the window and snatched the map in her beak and soared back to her hiding spot before Milah could catch her. Reading the map, she finally figured out where she was in relation to the kingdoms of Ariel and David. They were hidden right in the middle. Considering the time of year, and the fact she knew Killian would be searching for her she knew where to start.

Emma took off like a bullet, Puffin right on her heels.

* * *

Killian and Robin were taking a rest, heading to the woods between the kingdoms. He pulled the book out and opened it to the pages he found about the Dark Ones spells.

"You see mate, The Dark One can curse anything to be the Great animal, including himself. Just remember we're looking for something completely out of the ordinary. An animal that can change its shape. Imagine a harmless creature approaches, like a mouse; then suddenly it's too late"

Robin swallowed hard. " Aye, and you're saying it could be anything?"

"Anything. It's not what it seems. Come on mate, we have to keep moving."

Robin nodded at his friend, following him through the woods, both men remounting their horses. They rode for a while more when Killian got a feeling that made him stop. The Great Animal was close he just knew it. He held his hand up to Robin to stop and dismounted his horse. Killian grabbed his bow and immediately had an arrow at the ready.

"He's here Robin, I can feel it."

"Killy, don't hate me for asking but, How will you know the great animal when you see it?"

"I'll know, You better stay close."

"Aye mate."

The men started to explore each taking a different direction. Killian, with bow at the ready was stealthy and calm. Today was the day; he would either see Emma again or avenge her death. Robin followed behind closely, but after hearing a noise he panicked, shot, and aimed toward the sky.

Emma was flying overhead nearing the thick woods between the kingdoms. **Better keep an eye out for hunters,** she thought to herself. At the moment an arrow shot through the sky almost hitting her wing. Where the hell did that come from?

"Killian!" rang out from below

It couldn't be

"Killian, mate! Where the bloody hell did you go?"

That was Robin's voice. Killian was here. Without another thought or realizing she was in fact still a Swan, Emma dove to the trees.

Killian was stalking through the woods, he had a strange feeling that something was coming. A stick broke behind him, cause him to roll out of the way on even higher alert.

Emma hit the trees now, dodging them left and right looking for her prince, Puffin still right behind her.

Robin found himself on a lead, going further away from Killian and closer to danger.

Killian was searching a new area when a light hit his face. In the clearing out of the sun was a swan.

Killian. Emma flew faster, desperate to get to him.

Killian held tighter to his bow, "A swan?" His whispered, then the words of David came flooding into his brain. "A swan of course, it's not what it seems." He watched the bird drift closer to him. "Just a little closer. Come on, come on."

Killian. She was almost to him.

"This is for Emma you bloody bastard!" Killian put the swan in his sights, right at the heart

Emma froze. She was hit by something to knock her out of the way; the puffin that she saved.

Emma had to get back to the abandoned castle. She flew in that direction knowing Killian didn't like losing his prey and he would be following. She flew as hard as she could, avoid his arrows that went zooming by her. She was going to kick his ass for this later. They finally reached the abandoned castle. Emma went to her hiding spot to wait until the moon hit the water.

Killian ran through the stone arch. This was the castle of the mad King George. He had been here as a small child with his father. Why did this swan bring him here? It's this the lair of the great animal? So many questions plagued his mind over this place and why he was here.

Emma saw the moon hit the water. She knew if she went down to that lake, she knew Killian would kill her. But, if she didn't she knew she would lose her chance, possibly forever. No, she had to do this. Emma took off to the water, and landed in the center of the moon.

What the hell? Killian thought. Why did the swan come toward danger? No matter now for he was about avenge his princess once and for all.

Killian drew his bow, aimed right at the swan's heart, "Gotcha. You're mine now."


	7. SP Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Chapter is rated M. Hope you all enjoy! -BSB**

 **Chapter 6**

Killian was about to release his arrow when a bright gold light surrounded the swan in the water. The bird put its wings up and a gold light followed by purple and blue waters swirled around it, making almost a dome so no parts could be seen. Killian shielded his eyes from the light as it was blinding. When the spell ran its course, Killian looked up not at all prepared for what was in front of him.

There was Emma. She looked tired, and a little disheveled. She was wearing a cream colored dress with, frayed sleeves and hem, the ornamental trim having turned to tatters. The blue cloak was plain, and still she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Emma opened her eyes, as herself in human form and staring back at her was the eyes of blue she's dreamt about for the past year. Here he was, in all black, hair a mess and eyes dark underneath. He looked as if he hadn't slept much since she had vanished, but she had never been so happy to see him in her whole life.

"Hey there Pirate." Emma said with a smile, and tears started to roll down her face.

It took him a minute to realize that she was actually there. Killian dropped his bow and took off into the water. He scooped Emma into his arms, spinning her around. He picked her up in a bridal carry and took her to the side of the Mad King's castle and sat her down on a large boulder and collapsed into her lap, the tears now coming uncontrollably. He had almost killed her today. If his arrow had hit its target, she would be gone at his hand. It was almost like that was what The Dark One wanted. Killian choked out a sob, the emotional weight of what could have happened hitting him like an arrow to the heart.

"Shhh Killian it's OK." Emma coaxed gently, running her hands through his hair "You didn't know," her own emotions were barley in control. "I missed you so much."

Killian looked up at her, cradling her face as he wiped her tears away. "No one believed me. But I knew.." he whispered, looking at her like she was the greatest treasure in all the land.

They remained apart for a moment before Killian pulled her to kneel in front of where he was kneeling on the ground and grabbed her into an embrace, tight against him. Emma's emotional wall broke. Everything she had been holding in; being kidnapped, not knowing if her father was alive or dead, not knowing if Killian had given up on her finally was being let out. She lost control, sobbing as all of her emotions hit at once as she realized he was here, he was actually here.

"Love, it's alright. I'm here." Killian said his fingers twirling in her hair as he cradled her head. She needed this, needed him as much as he needed her. His hands came up and wiped her tears again and Emma let out sobbed out a laugh, locking her gaze with his. Killian couldn't wait anymore. He tilted her chin up to him and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their kiss was needy and passionate. Emma immediately opened her mouth inviting him in, her tongue exploring his. Killian let out a low growl. They only stopped when they both needed to break for air. The year apart, Killian not knowing if Emma was dead, and Emma not knowing if she would ever see him again. It was a living hell on them both.

"Oh, Killian." Emma sighed "You found me."

"Aye, my love. Did you ever doubt I would?"

Emma responded with pulling him hard in a kiss again. Killian pulled away, sitting on the ground and pulling her into his lap wrapping his arms around her tightly. Emma started kissing his jaw softly, down his neck to his collarbone.

"Darling," Killian choked out, "We really should talk." He sighed and gripped her hips as she continued her ministrations along his neck.

"We will, but right now I need you." Emma whispered into his neck as she thrust her hips forward.

"Bloody hell love. As you wish." Killian groaned.

Emma stood from his lap and took his hand. She led him to her hiding spot, a wall of the castle that was covered by an array of trees and bushes. No one knew this spot was there unless they had been there before.

"We don't have much time," Emma whispered

"Aye, better not waste any then." Killian growled in a low tone.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and pushed Emma up against the wall, his hands running over soft curves at last. It had been far too long since he had her and he didn't want to wait another second. Their tongues battled for dominance as they poured their passions into their kiss. Killian started kissing down her jaw to her neck.

"Killian, please." Emma sighed as she arched her body off the wall into him. She needed to feel him, needed to feel whole as it had been far too long.

"Tell me what you want love." He whispered into her neck, his hands now massaging and teasing her breasts through the thin fabric.

Emma's hands were fumbling with his laces of his pants. Once she got them loose she pulled them down just enough that his cock sprang free as she started to stroke him slowly. Killian let out a deep growl.

"I want; no I need you inside me." Emma purred. "Take me Killian."

He didn't need to be told twice. She gathered her skirt up as he hauled her up against the wall, his cock sliding up against her wet heat. Emma tightened her grip around his shoulders as his slid inside of her, both of them letting out a groan in ecstasy. Her walls were tight around him and he filled her up. It felt like home.

Killian only took a moment to savor the feeling of being inside his love once again; as he was aware they didn't have much time before The Dark One returned. He set a quick pace, the angle of his hips allowed him to hit her in the right spot over and over. Emma gripped his shoulders like her life depended on it, her face contorted from pleasure.

"Oh god Killian" She gasped

"Like that, Swan?" Killian groaned. His release was building quickly, especially from watching how much pleasure she was getting from him. He could feel her walls start to flutter around him.

"Yes Babe, I love you please don't stop!"

Her term of endearment for him and the declaration of love caused Killian to lose control. He set a brutal, bruising, pace slamming into her over and over again. She was close now, He could feel it.

"That's it Emma, cum for me." Killian moaned.

"Fuck, Killian!" Emma screamed.

Killian covered her mouth with his in a bruising kiss as they came together, her wet walls fluttering around him as he filled her with his seed, her walls milking her dry. Both of them panting and sated, Killian pulled out of Emma and set her on the ground gently. He braced both arms against the wall on either side of her head, leaning his head on her shoulder. Emma laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma finally whispered after a few long moments.

"What's that darling?" Killian asked looking up, blue eyes getting lost in green.

"Well it doesn't really matter, because I was presumed dead and no one could really blame you for that I mean a year is a long time and…"

Killian put his hand on her face, "You're rambling my love. Just ask, I can tell something is troubling you."

Emma took a deep breath, "How many women have you been with in the last year?"

Killian looked as if he had been slapped in the face. He brought his hand back up to the wall to brace himself on either side of her head. He needed to make sure he had her full attention.

"None." His voice was level, but serious.

"None?" She questioned quietly.

"None. Emma, do you think so little of me? That the second you were gone I bedded another woman? No, no my love. Everyone said you were dead, that I needed to move on. But I couldn't accept that. I had hope and I kept searching. I poured over every book I could possibly find, talked to every possible resource. Because in the end darling; you are it, you have ruined me for anyone else. I am yours, for as long as you will have me."

Emma could feel tears prick her eyes. How could he doubt him? Her prince, her own personal pirate. They had known each other their whole lives. He loved her and she loved him more than she could ever say.

"I love you Killian." Emma whispered, looking deeper into his eyes.

"I love you Swan, always have and I will never stop" Killian responded quietly. He leaned down and kissed her softly, pouring out every emotion he felt for her.

They had so much more to talk about, more to figure out, but for now, the prince had found his princess and they needed this moment just to be.

* * *

Cleaned up and redressed, Killian and Emma left her hiding spot, back to the stone ruins where Killian had been standing when she turned. He sat down on a stone bench and pulled her to him.

"OK Em, tell me what happened." Killian said quietly, taking her hand in silent support. She knew she had his full attention.

Emma told him everything. "We were heading home so we could gather belongings and return to your kingdom for the wedding arrangements. Father and I were talking about you and the carriage came to a halt. Then everything happened so fast... Rumpelstiltskin turned into this big, beast thing with wings and attacked. I don't remember much only that Rumple slashed my father across his chest and then everything went dark. I woke up here as a swan and told I was cursed to be a swan by day and a human by night. He will only agree to lift the curse if I marry Baelfire so he can gain access of my father's kingdom through him. "

Killian was quiet, and his jaw was clenched. "Well, we will have to figure out how to defeat him then."

Emma stood facing him, "Killian you can't stay."

Killian stood, his forehead nearly touching hers, "Can't stay?! Are you bloody mad? I will never let you out of my sight again."

"Killian listen to me…" Emma began when at that moment they heard Rumpelstiltskin calling for Emma in distance.

"Shit! It's him!" Emma whispered, grabbing Killian's hand. She didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to for his own safety.

"Let him come." Killian growled.

"No!" Emma turned to face him, "He has great powers, you must go."

"You're coming with me then."

"I can't. When the moon sets and the sun rises I'll turn back into a swan. Please, Killian I need you to trust me." Emma pleaded. "Go!" She tried to push him into the forest. The calls from The Dark One were getting closer.

"Emma, there must be some way we can break the spell!" Killian exclaimed. He didn't want to leave her.

"There is." She hesitated.

"Tell me darling." He urged her to continue.

"True love, Killian. You must make a vow of everlasting love." Emma whispered, staring up at him.

Killian was already sure about this woman; sure she was his true love so the decision was easy. "Make it? Darling that's all I ever wanted."

"You must prove it to the world..." Emma warned

"How? Emma tell me how?" Killian pleaded

"I don't know!" Emma whispered

The Dark One was getting closer, her name ringing clearer as he called to her.

"Go!" She whispered, pushing him to the forest more.

Killian turned to go, and then he had an epiphany. He turned back to Emma.

"Listen Swan," He began "My mother is holding a ball tomorrow night. Come to the castle and before the whole world I will make a vow of everlasting love."

Emma's tears pricked her eyes as she nodded.

"EMMA SWAN!" Rumples voice rang through the clearing.

Shit! He was almost on top of them. "I'm coming!" She called back to The Dark One. Emma turned back to Killian "Go!" She whispered, panic filling her voice.

"Tomorrow night." Killian repeated as he lifted something from around his neck. He needed to make sure she understood.

Emma nodded "Yes, tomorrow night. Now go!"

Killian tossed her something and disappeared into the forest. As she opened her hands her breath caught in her throat.

It was her swan locket.

"Emma Swan!" The voice came from her left and there appeared The Dark One and his spawn.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" He spat

"I'm not your pet; I don't need to answer when called like a dog." Emma responded

Rumpelstiltskin let out a sinister giggle, "I thought I heard voices."

"Voices?" Emma asked in the sweetest voice she could possibly muster.

"Yes voices." Baelfire snarled. "What were you doing?"

"Well after a long debate with myself, I decided to become your queen Baelfire." Emma lied, going into a deep curtsy

"No way! You mean? Woo!" Baelfire began. "I'll wear nice clothes and I'll even get my hair trimmed. No time to lose!" He gave his best deep bow and headed back to the castle entrance.

"Ah yes you've made him so happy." Rumpelstiltskin said rejoining her, looking more sinister than normal.

"Yes, well it seemed pointless to keep fighting." Emma shortly responded.

He let out a giggle that chilled her to her core. "By the way Dearie," He chided, "You wouldn't happen to know who this belongs to would you?" Rumple then pulled out a longbow from behind his back.

 _Shit._ It was Killian's. Emma gasped.

"Come to the ball, I'll make a vow of everlasting love." The Dark One mimicked with a giggle.

Emma's face went from shocked to angry. She held her chin high and gave Rumple a look that should have killed him ten times over.

"Thought you could fool Rumpelstiltskin did you?" he sneered as he threw Killian's bow to the bottom of the lake.

Emma had enough of this man and him ruining her life. "I will never belong you your son! I will never give you my father's' kingdom, you creature!" Emma screamed, her blood boiling now. "I will marry Prince Killian and you cannot stop me!"

"Oh, I hate to be the one to tell you this Dearie," Rumple snapped, grabbing her locked from her hand. "But you won't be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night."

"If you want to stop me, you will have to kill me." Emma snapped back.

"No I don't think so Princess. You see, you've forgotten one very important thing about tomorrow night."

"Oh really? And what's that."

Rumple gave her a toothy crocodile grin that sent shivers to her core, "There is no moon." he finished with a giggle, and then vanished.

Emma walked over to the edge of the lake, and dropped to her knees causing the water to ripple. She was so close, so close to being with Killian and being free.

Emma dropped her head in her hands, and sobbed.

* * *

Rumple burst through the doors of the abandoned castle, Milah on his heels.

"No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead." Rumple stated triumphantly.

"Yes master," Milah responded.

"On the other hand, Prince Killian's vow could ruin everything." Rumple was thinking out loud," I'm going to have to deal with him. But how?" Rumple started pacing when all of a sudden an epiphany hit him. "The vow!" He exclaimed, "I'll get Killian to make his vow to the wrong princess!"

"Use me!" Milah added with a delighted sneer.

"That's it Dearie!" Rumple shouted with a giggle, "I'll make you look like Emma. That is going to take a lot of work but it will be worth it."

Milah was highly offended. She wasn't that ugly.

Rumple continued, not paying her any mind. "When He makes his vow to the wrong girl, Emma will die and then I will finish off Killian myself." He happily sneered. "This is a Dark One plan for the books."

Rumple went to work with Milah at his side, combining potions and chanting spells. When Rumple was finished, Milah was a dead ringer for Emma, down to the voice. He gave her the swan locket to wear, so that there would be no mistake.

Rumple sneered with glee, "No more Mister nice guy."

Unknown to The Dark One, was Robin lurking in the shadows; and he had seen his entire plan.


	8. SP Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Killian arrived back at the castle just as the preparations were underway. The ballroom was full of hustle and bustle but for once it didn't bother him. He resolved not to tell anyone that He had found Emma, his swan. That way, it could be a surprise for the whole kingdom. Killian made his way over to Ariel, who was sitting with red roses in her hair.

"Mother, have you seen-" Killian began.

"Oh Killian!" Ariel exclaimed happily.

"What are these?" Killian asked, gesturing to the roses with a hint of disgust.

Ariel gave her son a look that was dripping in sarcasm, "Why they are roses, dear."

Killian rolled his eyes, "Yes mother I know they are roses, but they are red.

"Of course, they are red!" Ariel narrowed her eyes.

"But mother, I don't want red roses." Killian stated picking the roses up out of the vase, "I want white, like a swan." He gently tapped his mother on the nose with a single rose. "Have you seen Robin?"

"No!" Ariel snapped, snatching her roses back from Killian and putting them back in the vase.

"Oy! Has anyone seen Robin?" Killian questioned to the ballroom. At that moment, a waiter was rushing by with a plate of horderves. Killian grabbed the tray from the stout man.

"Mr Smee," Killian began, "Would you feed this to a swan?"

"I…. uh… no your highness." Smee stuttered in response.

"Take it back." Killian commanded thrusting the tray back into the stout man's hands. "Return with something light, something fresh."

"Yes, your highness." Smee bowed and all but ran for the kitchens. The music suddenly got Kilian's attention and either they were still sore or way out of practice.

"No, no, no, Marco stop the music!" Killian shouted, approaching the conductor.

"What is it my boy?" Marco asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Aye, well tonight the music must be played rubato, soft and graceful. Like a swan." Killian stated.

"A swan?" Marco's confusion was still etched on his face.

"Have you ever seen a swan Marco?" Killian questioned with amusement, crossing his arms.

Marco sighed exasperatedly. "Of course, I've seen a swan."

"Aye and if you could play a swan, what would it sound like?"

Marco thought a moment, then conducted one of the tuba players to play a awful sound which almost resembled a goose honk. Marco laughed entirely too hard, he thought he was hilarious. Marco looked up at the prince, who didn't even crack a smile. Killian was clearly not amused.

"Soft and graceful, Marco." The prince said slowly.

"Yes, your highness." Marco responded quietly.

Killian walked to the middle of the ballroom and threw his arms up in exasperation," Bloody hell where is Robin?!"

"My dear, no one has seen him." Ariel claimed.

"Bollocks! Who's going to be my best man?" Killian asked, cracking a small smile.

Ariel couldn't believe what she just heard. "Best… you mean….?" Killian scratched behind his right ear and smiled wider.

"Oh Killian!" Ariel clapped her hands together in excitement. Just at that moment soft, incredible music started to fill the ballroom.

"Aye Marco, that's it!" Killian exclaimed, grabbing his mother and starting to waltz.

"Oh, don't be so secretive Killian, tell me who she is." Ariel exclaimed.

Killian shook his head but kept smiling. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He had found his swan and he was so close to his happy ending. Just a few hours longer and she would be his once again. Just a few more hours…

At the mad king's castle, in tower flooded with water, was Emma in her swan form. The Dark One had trapped her so she couldn't even fly to Killian to warn him. She felt so defeated. Emma continued swimming in circles, trying to come up with some sort of plan. Could she swim out? Could she fly to the top? Her thoughts were reeling when she heard the window of the tower open and the head of The Dark One emerged through.

"Hello dearie" Rumple's voice oozed as he threw roses of the railing at the top of the tower into the water. Emma swam as far away as he could from him.

"It hurts me to lock you up Emma, it hurts me deep." He stated.

Emma gave him a look, she wasn't buying it

"But then, a King's day is full of tough decisions," Rumple continued, "You understand after all."

Emma was so angry. She took the roses and snapped them in her beak, destroying them into tiny pieces.

"Oh, your angry at me again Princess." He sneered, "I can't do anything, right can I?"

Emma glared at him the best she could, she was not impressed with his sarcasm right now.

"Well I can't leave you like this, Princess" Rumple continued. Emma swam away and turned her back to him." If you're not happy, I'm not happy. I shall bring the ball to you. Let's see… You'll need a young man. The prince is busy of course." Emma looked back up at him, she didn't like where this was going. "But I think I can arrange a substitute." He finished with a glee.

At that moment the door to the tower bust open and Milah had a hold of a familiar form. A young man, struggling to get free from the claws of The Dark One's sneering wife.

 _Oh no,_ Emma thought. _Robin._

"Unhand me, you vile creature!" Robin shouted at Milah, struggling to free himself from her grasp.

"Next time don't be caught snooping around my palace in search of information." Rumple sneered.

"Go to hell!" Robin shouted, chin up in defiance.

The next thing Emma knew Robin was hurtling toward the water from the tower door up above. She stayed along the side of the tower until Robin broke the surface. Emma dove underneath and pulled Robin up to a chain he could hold on to.

"Rumpelstiltskin you bastard!" Robin yelled out from below. "You won't get away with this! He will end you!"

 _He?_ Emma thought. _Oh no, Killian._

"Yes well, as much as I would love to stay and have this enthralling little chat I must leave now. If I don't I will be late and that is bad form as our dear prince would say." Rumple said with a blood chilling glee.

Emma looked at the demon above. If looks could kill, The Dark One would have been dead ten times over.

"Don't give me that look _Princess_!" He sneered, "Had to be sneaky, didn't we? Couldn't just marry my son like I asked and given me your kingdom! You just had to drag that pathetic weak Prince Killian into this didn't we? That's fine with me dearie! His demise will be on your hands! That's just fine with me!" With a slam of the tower window he was gone.

Robin looked at the swan in front of him. Princess? He thought. It just wasn't possible. Yet still, this swan seemed to understand Rumple, then maybe, just maybe. Plus, the streak of blonde down the swan's forehead closely resembled the hair color of…

"Emma?" Robin questioned in almost a whisper. "Emma is that you?"

Emma's head popped up and she swam closer to Robin. Did he figure it out? Did they still have a small glimmer of hope?

"Bloody hell I must be going insane." Robin muttered. "Emma, if that's you, give me a sign that you can understand me."

Emma couldn't believe it. Robin had figured it out! She reared back and started to flap her wings and swam closer to Robin and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Aha!" Robin exclaimed, slapping the water. "It is you! Bloody Hell no wonder we couldn't find you."

Emma nodded and him and honked.

Robin laughed and shook his head, of all things in this world he thought had happened to Emma, this wasn't on the list anywhere.

"Em, I want to hear this story as soon as we turn you back human, which will be true loves kiss if I'm not mistaken?"

Emma nodded. He guessed close enough.

Robin had a revelation; now Rumpelstiltskin's plan made perfect sense. There was no time to lose.

"Emma, I need you to listen to me." Robin said lowly, "I know the Dark One's Plan. We need to get you out of here, I need to get you to Killian. Both of your lives depend on it."

Emma nodded to him to continue. She wanted to know every detail.

"He and the bloody wench of his are going to go to the ball. Rumple will disguise her as you, so Killian will make his vow to the wrong woman. It will kill you Emma. When Rumple has disposed of you his plan is to crush Killian's heart and take over all of the kingdoms as one."

Emma's heart stopped, and her blood ran cold. A man so cold, and so cruel that he would crush the heart of the greatest man she had ever known, her true love, for power.

Panic started to flow through her veins and grip her heart. Swimming in circles she tried to find a weak spot in the wall, diving down below to the foundation.

She had to get out of there. Killian's life depended on it.


	9. SP Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The evening of the ball arrived.

Royalty began to arrive from all over. It was like every princess on the planet had been invited. Ariel had truly outdone herself this time. She was convinced this was going to be a historic gala, The ball to top all others. Every princess entering the palace knew that Prince Killian would most likely be picking his future queen tonight. The ballroom was flooding with people. The grand staircase from the double doors was lined with a teal carpet as the gold from the staircase stood out from underneath, catching the eyes of the guests. The gold pillars of the ballroom accented by deep purple curtains. It truly was a sight to behold.

Scuttle was weaving his way through the crowd, trying to get to the chambers of the prince, where the queen resided. With a loud knock he opened the door.

"Ahem, excuse me your majesty," Scuttle began

"Yes, Scuttle what is it?" The Queen responded, sitting at the vanity as Killian stood at the mirror adding the last touches to his appearance.

"It's getting rather crowded in the ballroom."

"Very well you may begin the introductions. Oh, and Scuttle?" Ariel asked.

"Yes?" Scuttled answered slyly.

"No mistakes this time old friend. Everything must be perfect."

"Oh, no, I mean yes ma'am, everything will be p-p-p-perfect. Hehe." Scuttle stuttered and with that he made his leave.

The queen stood from the vanity. She was dressed in a ballgown of teal that had sheer teal accents on the skirt that started at the hips and flowed down embroidered with starfish. The sleeves were sheer and came off the shoulder. In the middle of the sweetheart neckline was a purple shell that had match shell earrings, the subtle nod to the sea. He ruby red locks pinned up in a elegant up-do with a matching purple shell comb. Last but not least, her crown sat proudly on her head, standing out amidst the red.

Killian was dressed in black leather pants and tan jacket which a high black collar and black cuffs on the sleeves lined with buttons. The jacket had diamond embroidery detailing and gold buttons and black detailing down the front. Underneath the jacket laid a black vest and white shirt with sleeves that went past the cuffs. Killian's final touch was the necklace of pirate charms given to him by Emma.

Ariel stood behind Killian as he put on the final touches to his ensemble. He looked so much like his father it was almost frightening, like a ghost was staring at her. She laid her hand on his shoulder and met his eyes in the mirror.

"You look beautiful mother." Killian said with a smile.

"Thank you, son." Ariel responded with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yes mother." He extended his arm for Ariel to take.

"Promise me Killian you will tell me who it is the moment she arrives." Ariel commented.

"Don't worry Mother you'll know." he winked at his mother, "Believe me, you'll know."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the tower of the Mad King's Castle.**

Robin broke through the surface of the water, making his way back to the chain he had been holding on to.

"There's a hole Emma." He said as she swam up to him. 'It's not very big though. We need something larger to break through it. Don't lose hope."

Emma's heart sank. They were running out of time.

Applause filled the ballroom and the Queen, and the Prince entered and took their seats at the head table.

"Thank you, everyone for being here this evening." Ariel announced, standing from her seat. "I know some of you have traveled a very long way, so I will not delay any longer. Let the presentation of the Princesses begin!"

Killian rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair. He absolutely abhorred this part, it was like the princesses were on parade. He watched it at different balls as a child and he still hated it.

The first princess stepped to the table and bowed to Killian. She was blonde with a green and white dress on with corn patterned on the dress and corn in her hair and on her shoulders.

"This Princess comes from Colchester where corn and cotton grow," Marcos voice boomed over the top of the crowd, "She plays croquet, plays harpsichord, and sew her own clothes." Killian bowed politely, trying to stifle a laugh at the corn.

The next princess approached. A dark-haired princess with a yellow and periwinkle dress. The sleeves were puffy all the way down the arms. She cartwheeled up to Prince Killian and struck a pose. He really didn't know what to do so he stood and bowed.

"Antonia is known for taking the path of least resistance." Marco announced.

Killian rolled his eyes. _Obviously,_ He thought.

"She hails from south-east Rajasthan and came the furthest distance." Marco continued.

Princess Antonia bowed to the prince and made her leave. A princess approached Killian and tried to take his hand and spin him. Killian backed up and politely bowed, a little disconcerted by this woman. Her blonde hair was short and was a dirty blonde color. It didn't resemble the rays of the sun like Emma's did. Her dress was in black and white with a ruffle on each layer. A black beret sat atop her head and she had on a pink shawl around her shoulders.

"Griselda lives to help the world. She finds no task too menial." Marco announced sounding as bored as Killian looked. Griselda aggressively shook Killian's hand and made her leave.

A princess entered in on a horse completely dressed in armor. Her dress was completely made of armor, including a helmet that hid her face. Marco and Killian shared a glance of extreme uncertainty. The princess dismounted off her horse and bowed at Killian.

"Brunhilde is from Stuttgart, where our swords and armors are made." Marco announced, still a little frightened. Killian bowed politely but made no effort to move.

This went on for what seemed like ages, princess throwing themselves at Killian. He heard whispers through the crowd, things like "This is the likely occasion where the heir to thrown picks a wife." Girls would ask him things like "Where have you been all my life?" before fainting. It was getting a little ridiculous.

Killian was getting worried. _Where is she?_ He thought.

* * *

 **Outside of the palace**

The Dark One and Milah lurked outside of the window, waiting for the opportune moment. The longer they watched the more glee filled Rumple as he prepared to destroy the Kingdoms.

"Soon, that wretched Prince will be dust in my fingers, and the Kingdom will be mine." He sneered "Its time."

Milah nodded and stood with her arms out and red smoke started to swirl around her. Standing in front of him was an identical twin to Princess Emma.

"Well, well." Rumple stood back and admired his work. "Not bad if I do say so myself. You know your mission, obtain the vow so Emma will die. Leave the Prince to me."

"Yes Master."

With a gleeful giggle, Rumple sent Milah to the door.

* * *

Applause filled the ballroom after the presentation of the princesses was completed. Killian was relieved even though he didn't see his princess. A knock on the door silenced the entire ballroom. He turned to look at the door, a tiny spark of hope rekindling in his gut.

"Scuttle," The queen stated, " All those who were invited are present, are they not?"

"Yes, well uh, yes I believe so." Scuttle stuttered.

Another knock sounded at the door, This time louder.

"Open the door Scuttle." The Queen commanded.

"How could it possibly be?" Scuttle muttered and he sulked to the door, "It's the milkman, It must be the milkman."

The door swung open and everyone gasped, everyone except Killian. Milah entered but all anyone could see, was Emma. Milah came through the door and stood at the top of the stairs. She wore a dress of deep red with long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Red beading lined the shoulders and the neckline of the dress and the sleeves came to a point at her hands. The back of the dress was a corset and the skirt was full and flowed around her. Milah bowed her head at scuttle and made her way down the stairs.

"Oh no.. No, it can't be!" Ariel whispered. She rose from the table and made her way to Marco.

"Marco, Marco!" Ariel whispered, tapping his shoulder "Who is it? Do you know her?"

"I don't know your majesty!" Marco replied

"Come on Marco, I know he confides in you. Now who is it?"

"I promise, I have never have seen her before!" Marco insisted. "Although, she looks a great deal like.." Marco and Ariel shared a look.

"It couldn't be…" Ariel whispered, "Could it?"

Milah disguised as Emma approached Killian and bowed. He felt like something seemed off with her, But he was so happy to see her, he shoved the thought back to the back of his mind.

"Swan." Killian began, "You had me worried there, love. I thought maybe..."

Milah put her hand up to silence him. "Nothing could keep me away."

Killian smiled, and with a snap the music began.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Tower**

Emma kept diving, trying to get the hole to be bigger. She had to get to Killian, before it was too late. The animals she had helped while being there surprised her. The turtle lured away the crocodiles in the moat to give her an opening. The frog tried to squeeze his way through the hole in the bottom of the tower. The turtle dug through the rest of the way, giving Emma the escape, she needed. She swam over to Robin and started pulling on his sleeve.

"Emma, stop." Robin said gently. "You need to get to Killian. You can fly I cannot. Go. I will get out now that there is an opening, but you need to go. Now!"

Emma nodded and him and dove for the hole. As she went to swim out, the crocodiles spotted her and started to follow, getting on her tail and snapping. She swam faster, trying to get to the surface. The crocodile snapped, missing her neck by a mere centimeter. Suddenly the puffin appeared, distracting the crocodiles. It gave her the out she needed. Emma broke the surface and started to flap her wings.

Killian's palace was the only place in her mind now.

* * *

As Killian and Milah continued to dance, something just felt off. There was no playful banter, she was a much better dancer than she normally was, and her locket was missing.

 _Her locket,_ He thought. _Where is her locket?_

Killian had stopped dancing with her and just looked her over.

"Swan, something about you seems… Something seems different."

Emma's locket appeared in Milah's hand, which did not help his suspicions. "Don't worry, after tonight, everything will be perfect." She said, handing Killian the locket.

"Aye, of course." He responded cautiously as he placed it around her neck. Walking over to Marco, Killian he whispered in the man's ear, "Marco I want to make an announcement, stop the music." Marco nodded, and silenced the musicians.

It was time.

A white Swan with a gold stripe across her forehead burst through the trees. Emma was almost to Killian's Palace. She was exhausted, but she couldn't stop. Not when she was so close.

Killian and Milah bowed after their final dance as the crowd applauded. The walked hand in hand to the front of the ballroom.

Emma soared through the houses and by the sea. She flapped her wings harder and made it to the window and she looked in. The sight made her heart stop. There stood Killian next to a woman who looked just like her, and Emma knew it was Milah. The Dark One had taken her locket; it would have been the only sure-fire way to believe. But he couldn't believe it could he? He knew her better than anyone, her mannerisms and her ticks. He had to have seen through it.

Killian looked at Milah and took a deep breath. He stepped away from her and began his speech.

"Kings and Queens, Ladies and Gentlemen. I have an announcement to make. Today I have found my bride."

Emma started to tap her beak on the glass in a panic. No Killian, No! It's a trick! She thought.

"I present her to you as the future queen of our fair Kingdom." Killian continued. He gut was in a twist. Something didn't feel right.

Emma spotted another window. She flew across to it, trying to get in Killians line of sight. The tapping on the window continuing.

"As proof of my love for her," He continued. As he did Milah spotted a swan outside desperately trying to get the princes attention. She took his hand and batted her eyelashes, doing her best to distract him. "I make a vow to break all vows. A vow that's stronger than all of the powers of this earth."

Emma flew to the next window, Milah turned Killian and put her head on his shoulder so he couldn't see Emma out the window. But what Milah didn't realize is out of the corner of his eye, Killian spotted a swan out the window.

Killian broke out of Milah's embrace and faced her. "Emma, before I left with the Navy; Do you remember what I told you?"

Emma's heart gave a little flutter, he knew it wasn't her. This was a test, the day he left the only people that were around when he said goodbye to her was the two of them. Her thoughts flashed back to that day four years ago...

 _Emma was standing alone on the balcony of her room in Killian's palace as she stared out to sea. He was leaving today with the Navy to go fight the Dark One as his threats had been on the rise again. She knew it was his duty to go and protect his kingdom, but she wanted to be selfish and keep him here with her. Her feelings ran deep for him, and that's what scared her. What if he didn't make it home? She would have to suffer a loss that she most likely would never come back from. As her thoughts started to drown her, two strong arms came around her waist and a head came to her shoulder._

" _Penny for your thoughts love?" Killian whispered into her ear._

" _Trust me, you don't want to know." She answered quietly, leaning her head back into his shoulder._

" _Oh, but I do love." Killian said, tightening his grip around her._

" _I don't know what I'll do if you don't come home." Emma spun around in his arms and threw her arms around his neck, losing all control of her emotions._

 _Killian held her and stroked her back. "Shh. Don't cry my darling. You mustn't think that way."_

 _Emma stepped back, and Killian took her face in his hands. "Emma, I have to go. Please don't cry love. I will be back before you know it."_

 _Emma just nodded and went to pull away, but he held steadfast. "There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you"_

" _Good." Emma whispered._

 _Kilian's lips crashed onto hers with an intensity that left her weak in the knees. Her hand gripped the lapels of his jacket and his hand tangled in her hair. He poured every amount of emotion he could. She could feel his feelings without him saying the words. Their kiss was passionate, and powerful. The pair broke apart when the need for air became too strong._

" _That was…" Killian began_

" _A one-time thing." Emma concluded. "A goodbye in case you don't come home."_

 _Killian raised a brow at her and shook his head. "Emma, when I win your heart, and I will win it. It won't because of any trickery. It'll be because you want me."_

 _Emma had to choke back her tears. Didn't this silly man know he already had it? Killian took her hand and kissed it gently._

" _I have to go, stay safe my princess. Look for my letters." Killian bowed deeply, gave her a sad smile and left._

 _Emma gripped her locket, sank to the ground and completely fell apart, thinking she would never see her prince again._

She broke in through a window and sat perched on top of one of the pillars, awaiting to hear the wench's answer.

Milah panicked, this wasn't supposed to be happening. The Dark One never prepared her on answers and he was nowhere to be found.

"Why of course I do my dear." Milah purred to Killian.

 _Strike one,_ He thought. _That's not what Emma calls me._ "And what was it love?"

"Oh, you know I don't want to say. It's too embarrassing."

 _Strike two_. "Humor me."

"Oh, why does it matter? I'm beautiful and that all that matters to you anyway." Milah responded quickly.

 _Strike three_ Emma thought.

Killian nodded to Marco and quickly drew his sword holding it to Milah's throat as the guards filled the hall. Emma watched safely from her perch.

"Now," Killian began. "I know you are not my Emma, so who the bloody hell are you and where is my Princess?"

With that lightening stuck and a hooded form appeared in the ballroom in a swirl of read smoke.

The Dark One.


	10. SP Chapter 10

i **A/N:** **Hello loves! Thank you so much for all the support and the love! I am almost done with this fic (sad day) but I have really enjoyed writing it. So, enjoy and as always I don't have any rights to OUAT or Swan Princess- BS**

 **Chapter 9**

Robin dove down to follow the path Emma took out of the tower. He looked left and right, looking for the alligators lurking. Robin was a fast swimmer, and knew he needed to get to Killian and Emma quickly. As Robin was swimming, he noticed a longbow with gold inlay on the bottom of the lake. That wasn't any bow, that was Killian's bow. Robin dove down further to grab the bow, and a golden glint caught his eye. Buried in the sand was a golden arrow, with The Dark One's name on it. Legend says that If you use the arrow to stab The Dark One, you will turn to the Dark One yourself. But if the Dark One is shot with the arrow, his magic disappears forever.

Robin couldn't believe it. He had to get to Killian, his and Emma's lives depended on it. Robin put the arrow in his pocket, grabbed Killian's bow and broke the surface. He swam to the edge and slung Killins bow across his chest. He made his way to the forest where his horse was still tied, bow and quiver still attached. Robin removed his bow and replaced it with Killian's. He was just about to grab his quiver when a branch snapped behind him. Robin spun around to see Baelfire, and a blade pointing at his chest.

"Going somewhere?" Baelfire sneered

Robin just held his head high and stared the coward down.

"What, too good to speak to me? You'll never make it in time you know. He will be dead long before you get there and then the swan will be mine!"

 _Oh, good he didn't see Emma escape_ , Robin thought to himself. Baelfire brought the sword closer to Robin.

"So sorry you won't be able to save your friend," Baelfire mused, "But you know it's just business."

"Aye." Robin responded coldly.

Baelfire pulled his arm back to swing the sword at Robin aiming for his chest. Before he could make contact, Robin pulled a bow from his quiver tied to the side of the horse and released it, burying in deep into Baelfire's chest. Baelfire collapsed without a word, his body limp.

"So sorry mate." Robin said quietly. He slung his bow over his shoulder, mounted his horse and headed for the kingdom as fast as he could go.

 _Emma, I hope you made it,_ Robin thought. _Please, just buy me a little time…._

The Dark One walked toward the Prince and Milah.

"Hello Dearie." He sneered.

"You!" Killian growled. "How dare you come here! Where is Emma?"

"Oh dearie, Emma is mine."

Anger flashed behind Killian's eyes, "You have no power here! I foiled you, Dark One! This is not Emma. She may look like her, oh yes. But she lacks her heart, her spirit and her soul." Killian moved his sword further on Milah's throat. "So Dark One, you will tell me where Emma is or this wench of yours will die."

Emma was full of emotion. Even now, her prince could tell the difference. Even now, he was true to her. She continued to watch and listen from her perch above.

Rumple let out a sinister giggle. "Very well dearie." Rumple walked over to the woman in red and thrust his hand in her chest, removing a glowing red orb. A swirl of red smoke circled the woman, revealing a brunette with blue eyes. Killian stepped back, panic rising in his blood. Was he next? Where was Emma?

The Dark One started to squeeze the heart, "Rumple. Please." Milah gasped.

"No dearie," He sneered. "You failed me. This is your punishment."

Without another word, Rumpelstiltskin crushed the heart in his hand, dust pouring out. Milah let out a shriek of despair and dropped to the floor, heaped in a pile. With a giggle and a grin, the dark one skipped away from Milah's corpse and turned on the prince.

"Well Dearie." He began, circling the prince like his prey. "We meet at last."

Killian clutched his sword and held it to the Dark Ones throat, "Aye." the Guards started to circle in, "And you will tell me where Emma is. Then you will leave this kingdom and never return."

The Dark one giggled. "And of I don't?"

Killian closed the space between them, the blade of this sword scaling the Dark Ones throat, "Then I will cut your heart out."

"Carefully Dearie," Rumple growled. " Without me, you don't know how to break the spell."

Killian let a sly grin cross his face, "A vow of everlasting love of course."

The Dark Ones eyes flashed in anger. "How did you know that?"

"A little birdy told me." Killian said with a smile.

Rumple took a step back, "No matter dearie. You won't get to live to tell about it."

"Even demons can be killed. I will find a way!" The prince shouted, raising his sword higher.

"Maybe the next lifetime dearie." The Dark One raised his hands to Killian.

 _NO!_ Emma thought in a panic.

As the magic shot from the Dark Ones hands, a white swan swooped down in from of Killian right before the magic got his heart, absorbing the magic blast. As the swan hit the ground of the ballroom, the form changed from that of a swan to a young woman in a cream-colored dress and a blue cloak, blonde curls pouring out from under the hood. The crowd of the ballroom gasped.

Killian stumbled back, clutching his chest. He glanced over at the form on the floor, his eyes not believing what his eyes were seeing. Emma, on the floor not moving.

"NO!" Killian screamed

"No need to shout." Rumple sneered with a giggle

Killian ran to Emma's side, gently turning her over. The crowd gasped when everyone saw the face of the lost princess. He lifted her up and cradled in his arms. "Emma, come on." He whispered gently, rocking her back and forth. "You can't leave me darling, I just got you back." Killian stroked her face gently. "Emma, come back to me."

She wasn't responding. "Oh Emma, what have I done to you? Forgive me, love. Please Forgive me." Killian was finding it difficult to reign in his emotions.

Emma coughed and looked around at all the faces. She felt two strong arms around her, and She knew where she was. She turned over in the arms that held her and looked at the face of the man she loved.

"Killian?" Emma whispered softly.

"Yes, Emma." Killian whispered, tears threatening to spill out now. "I'm here love."

"Killian, I feel so weak. I think I'm…" Emma coughed again, clinging onto her Prince's arms for dear life.

"No. You'll live Emma." Killian said in a cracked whisper. "Why did you do that? Why would you save me?"

"I couldn't let one more person I love die. I would have done it again."

Killian let out a sob, "Oh my princess. I was going to make that vow, to you and only you."

"I know. Thank you for knowing that it wasn't me."

"I've known you my whole life Emma, I'm sorry that I even thought for a second that it was. Forgive me love."

"There's nothing to forgive." Emma could feel her strength fading quickly now. She brought her hand up to his cheek and lost herself in the eyes of blue, one last time. "I love you, Killian."

Emma's hand slid off of his face as her strength faded and darkness claimed her, becoming a limp weight in Killian's arms. "Emma?" He whispered. No response. Killian started to panic more now, "No, no, no! Emma?" He shook her ever so gently. Still no response. "Emma!?" He shook her a little harder. Nothing.

Killian let out a scream of anguish that echoed through the entire palace. He picked her up and carried her to a chaise lounge on the side of the ballroom. Killian laid her down gently, moving a strand of hair out of her face. He was going to fix this, and he was going to fix this now. Killian stood and had a more determined look on his face than Ariel had ever seen.

Killian drew his sword once again to Rumpelstiltskin's throat.

"Do not let her die." he said in a low, warning tone.

"Is that a threat, Your highness?" Rumple sneered.

"Do not dare let her die!" Killian shoved the sword deeper in The Dark One's throat

"Ooh, it is a threat!" Rumple responded in a mocking tone.

"You are the only one with the power, Now do it!"

At that moment, Rumpelstiltskin sent Killian flying backwards. "Only if you can defeat me! Try your luck, Dearie!"

Magic started to swirl around The Dark One and out of the red smoke appeared a beast. This beast had the head and a body of a wolf covered in fur as black as night. The beast had a wingspan of thirty feet across and was made of sheer scales of green, almost like a crocodile with a single claw and the ends of the arms. The feet were those of hawks, claws that could grab and slice through flesh. The beast stood on its hind legs and let out an ear-piercing roar.

"Bloody hell," Killian gasped. "The Great Animal!" The creature let out it's Roar again.

"Mother!" Killian yelled, "Get to safety!"

Mass chaos broke out in the ballroom. People were fleeing out every exit as the soldiers were trying to keep others from trampling one another. The queen was whisked away my Marco almost immediately so she would be out of danger. Killian got up quickly and grabbed his sword. He spotted the beast, with its claws going after Emma.

"No!" Killian screamed and got between them. Killian swung his sword at the beast until he got it back far enough that Emma was out of danger. The beast knocked Killian down, causing his sword to fly out of his hand. He had a hold of the creature by the throat in attempt to keep it away from his face.

"Get away from me you bloody bastard!" Killian grabbed a handful of broken tiles and threw them in the eyes of the beast. The beast growled and shook its head, trying to get the tile out of his eyes. Killian got to his feet and swung his sword at the beast, taking a chunk out of his head.

Killian held is blade true to the beast's throat. "I won't let her die!" He declared. The beast huffed at him and flew up, up and out one of the large windows. Killian circled the ballroom, carefully searching out the windows. The beast was nowhere to be seen. He had his back to the large window when the beast came crashing back in. He pinned Killian down with his claws, breaking the prince's sword in half with his teeth. Killian took the broken hilt of his sword and smashed the creature in the face with it. He then used it to smash it into his claw, causing the beast to release him. The beast swooped back down and grabbed Killian, flying with him to the top of the ballroom and releasing him. The beast swooped down again and grabbed the prince again, flinging him into a nearby pillar. Killian grabbed the top of the pillar and pulled himself up to the ledge. He broke of a wing of one of the sculptures and started fighting the beast with it. Killian struck the beast claw and ducked from being grabbed again. Killian sliced a piece of drapery and used it to swing down in front of the door.

The beast was circling above, ready to make his final kill.

At that moment, Killian's bow slid from the door behind him between his feet.

"What the devil?" Killian questioned as he reached down and grabbed his bow. From behind him he heard two heal stomps and couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. Robin was behind him.

The creature started to dive. Just like this was a well-rehearsed dance, Killian counted to three and spun on his heel at the opportune moment, catching the arrow from Robin and firing it at the creature. He got him in the shoulder, and as the beast hit the ground it returned to the human form of Rumpelstiltskin.

As Killian and Robin descended the stairs to where Rumple was lying, Robing tossed Killian an arrow from his quiver. The men stood on either side of Rumple, bows at the ready.

"You fools!" Rumple spit out, "No mere arrows can kill me."

"Aye, but it'll hurt like hell." Robin retorted as he fired an arrow into the thigh of the Dark One. Robin grabbed another arrow and held it at the ready as The Dark One squealed in pain.

"Now," Killian growled, "You will save her. So, do it."

"Or what, Dearie? You can't kill me."

"Actually," Robin interrupted, making his way over to Killian. "Reach in my front pocket mate, I'll keep my arrow on him."

Killian looked at his best friend utterly confused but did as he asked. Lowering his bow, he reached into the front pocket of Robin's tunic and pulled out a golden arrow with a name scrolled across it.

"Bloody hell," Killian whispered. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Aye." Robin nodded.

"Where did you get that?" Rumple growled.

"At the bottom of your blasted lake. Horrible hiding spot I might add."

Killian was doing his best to stifle a laugh. He owned Robin for this one.

"No matter, Baelfire will be here any moment and you will be dead." Rumple responded in glee.

"Ha!" Robin barked out a laugh. "That would be a little bit difficult for him to do with an arrow buried in his chest."

Killian looked at his best friend in shock. Scratch that, He owes Robin twice now.

"You killed my son? You will suffer!" Rumple bellowed.

"Like you have made Killian suffer?" Robin shouted back. "You took his love from him and led him to believe She was dead. Baelfire got in my way of getting back to my family so I did what I had to do."

"Well what are you waiting for Your Highness," Rumple sneered at Killian. "Stab me with the arrow and be done with it."

"I wouldn't do that mate," Robin warned. "You stab him, you become the Dark One. If you shoot him though, with no flesh touching the arrow it destroys him and his magic forever."

Killian drew back the golden arrow, aimed directly at Rumple's heart. "Save Emma, and I'll end your suffering."

"Why would I now? I have nothing left to live for. Your vow was the only way. Too bad you blew that opportunity Dearie," Rumple let out a maniacal laugh.

Killian's anger flowed through him and he started to shake. "Save her!"

"No."

Without another word, Killian released the arrow, burying it deep in the heart of the dark one. A blue light radiated from the arrow and a explosion of magic swirled around Rumpelstiltskin, knocking Robin and Killian back. After a few moments it was gone, and all was quiet again.

"Bloody Hell." Robin and Killian said in unison.

"Thank you mate." Killian clasped Robin on the shoulder.

Robin nodded and looked around the ballroom, "This place looks like a war zone."

"Aye that it does." A wave of panic shot through Killian, "Emma, she's not where I left her."

"That's because I moved her upstairs." Ariel said from behind him making him jump.

"Mother." Killian pulled his mother into his embrace, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine darling." Ariel said. "Come, She's this way."

The trio ascended the stairs, to Emma's old room, where she lay on her bed. Killian looked at her, and his heart sank. She was so pale, in rags and still she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Go on mate." Robin nudged Killian.

"What if there is nothing I can do? She's gone." Killian looked at his mother helpless.

"Killian listen to me," Ariel took her son's hand. "I am sorry that I doubted you before. But You look at her like your father used to look at me. True love is rare, but how do you know if you don't try?"

Killian nodded at his mother. He entered the room where Emma was and sat on the edge of the bed. He moved a strand of hair out of her eyes and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Robin and Ariel watched from the doorway quietly.

"Forgive me Emma, forgive me." Killian whispered, "I only wanted to break the spell and to prove my love you." tears started to fall from Killian's eyes. "I love your kindness, and your courage. I always have darling." He was sobbing harder now.

Robin put his arm around the Queen comfortingly. She hated the face her son was hurting and there was nothing she could do about it.

Killian cried and rocked Emma in his arms a little while longer, he wasn't ready to let her go. He laid her down gently, kneeling next to the bed and cupping her face.

"I love you Emma." Killian leaned forward and softly kissed her lips.

A pulse of magic flowed through him into her and burst through the room. Killian leaned back watching and waiting. Nothing was happening.

At that moment Emma took a breath and her eyes flew open.

i


	11. SP Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, everybody breathe! This is a nice reunion chapter between Emma and Killian. I'm still getting better at writing smut and love scenes, so I hope its ok. Warning: Mature content in the chapter ahead. Enjoy! - BS**

 **Chapter 10**

Emma took a sharp intake of breath as air filled her lungs. She blinked and looked around and her eyes landed on a blue-eyed dark-haired prince.

"Killian?" Emma whispered

Killian couldn't believe it. "Swan."

A smile broke across her face, "Killian!"

Killian scooped Emma up into a tight embrace burying his face in her neck, sobbing now that the full weight of his emotions hit him. He almost lost her, and she was here. Emma clung to his neck for dear life, tears flowing freely. It seemed to be over now.

Emma pulled back and held is face in her hands and let out a small laugh. "I was hoping it would be you." She pulled him in for a kiss, placing her lips on his kissing him softly, lingering. She pulled away and stared at Killian, getting lost in a sea of blue. Emma reached back and smoothed back a stray hair.

"I had to make sure your actually here." Emma whispered.

Killian surged forward and captured Emma's lips in passionate kiss eliciting a squeal from her. He ran his tongue across her lips, and she opened for him without hesitation. Their tongues danced together as she clung to his shirt, he knew that moment that the nightmare was over. Killian reluctantly pulled away needing air but refused to let go of Emma.

"Aye, love I'm here." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "And I'll never let you go again."

A throat clearing from the doorway broke the trance the two were under. As they both looked over the queen and Robin entered.

"Your Majesty!" Emma exclaimed jumping off the bed. All the blood rushed to her head and she fell right into Killian who was standing next to her.

"Easy love." Killian cooed in her ear.

Ariel approached the couple and Emma did her best to curtsey. She was still a little unsteady, so she clung to Killian as to keep her balance.

"Oh, my dear girl," Ariel voiced quietly. "There is no need for that."

As Emma stood Ariel pulled her into a warm embrace that felt very motherly. "Welcome home, Emma. We missed you. I am so sorry I doubted you."

Emma was doing everything She could not to cry more. "It's ok. It was a crazy story to believe."

"Yes, but Killian didn't give up and that's what matters." Ariel released Emma and moved to hug her son.

"Welcome back Em. You look much better without the feathers." Robin pulled Emma in for a hug.

"Really? I thought I looked rather regal." Emma retorted with a laugh.

"Well it has been a long evening for all of us. I'm sure Emma needs her rest. I will send up some dressing maids tomorrow morning and we will see promptly at 9:00 am for breakfast." Ariel announced.

"Yes, your majesty. Thank you." Emma bowed in a small curtsey.

"Come Robin, leave them to their goodnights." Ariel and Robin exited the room.

Killian started toward the door when Emma grabbed his hand.

"Killian don't leave me." Emma whispered.

"Darling, I'm not leaving. I'm going to call for some hot water for a bath for you and some food."

"Ok." Emma sat down on the bed.

The servants brought up hot water, oils and soap along with big fluffy towels and pajamas. The food for the evening was shepherd's pie, and a tray of cheese and fruit. A decanter of wine accompanied the meal with two glass.

"Is there anything else you need your highness?" The servant asked Killian.

"No, Francine that will be all thank you." Francine bowed and took her leave.

Emma watched Killian from her spot on the bed. He looked so relaxed now. His white shirt unbuttoned most of the way and hair a little messy. He followed the servant to the door and drop the lock as soon as she was out. Killian was headed back into main room when he spotted Emma watching him.

"What is it, Love?" Killian asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing. I just really missed you." Emma said shyly.

Killian gave him that brilliant smile that made her weak in the knees. "The water in the tub is still very hot, would you like to eat?"

"Are you staying with me?"

"Of course, Love. I will not leave unless you ask me away,"

"Not gonna happen Pirate."

Killian winked at her and took her hand. They walked to the table in the corner of the room and sat down. As they ate, they talked, Killian filled her in on what happened to The Dark One while she was under his spell and the events of the day. Emma filled him in on the extent of her capture. She was beat and starved, but never stopped fighting. It was as if no time had passed between, the conversation comfortable and real. She knew she was finally home. As they were finishing their wine, Killian went to check the water in the tub.

"Water is the right temperature, Love." Killian said from the washing basin. He added the oils to the water, making everything perfect.

"Come here love," Killian held his hand out to her. "I'll help you with your hair if you want me to."

Emma nodded and went over to him. Killian help her out of her blue cloak and tossed it over a chair. He saw how tattered the dress actually was, and his heart started to hurt again. She didn't deserve this. Emma knew that pensive look and put her hand in his face.

"Stop," Emma scolded gently. "Get that look off of your face this was not your fault."

'Aye," Killian whispered, "But only if I had gotten to you sooner."

He was so full of guilt and it hurt Emma's heart. She put both hands on either side of his face, forcing her to look up at him. "Babe," Killian locked his eyes into hers. "You found me, and that's what matters."

Killian smiled at her and nodded. As he helped her out of the cream-colored garment, He noticed some large bruises on her ribs that were not there days before when they were in the cave. He felt his anger start to boil. He gently touched her ribs, gently sliding his fingers over the bruise. His touch sent jolts of Electricity through her.

"Emma what happened?" Killian asked quietly. "You didn't have these in the cave."

"No, they came after He had found out you found me." Emma said quietly.

"That bloody bastard is lucky he's already dead." He growled.

Emma let the dress she was holding drop to the floor, standing in front of him in her naked glory. Killian looked at her and she was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Help me in?" Emma extended her hand

Killian took her hand and helped her in to the tub. He pulled a chair up to the edge of the tub behind Emma's head. She let out a low moan as the hot water seeped into her bones. The sounds she made stirred desire deep in the pit of Killian's stomach. But this wasn't about him, it was about pampering his in the way she had been denied for a year. He took a pitcher and poured water over her blonde locks. He took the load and massaged it into her hair, concentrating on massaging her scalp and washing the grime out of the last year. Emma moaned and sank lower into the water as Killian rinsed her hair. She looked up at him and smiled. Killian smiled back at her, his beautiful princess. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll leave you to relax love." Killian moved to leave but Emma grabbed his hand.

"Killian wait," Emma slid forward in the tub. "Join me?"

She could never get over that smile that he gives her, the one that tells her she is his whole world. As he undresses, she watches him, his body still sculpted to perfection. He had bruises all over his chest and back from the fight with The Dark One. Her heart pulled in her chest. Killian had been through so much for her.

"That bruise on your back looks pretty bad." Emma commented quietly.

Killian turned toward her with a smirk. "Aye, that's what happens when you get slammed into a pillar. "

"Killian I'm so sorry." Emma's voice started to break.

"Hey, hey." Killian got in the tub behind Emma pulling her up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her torso and laid his chin on her shoulder. "You are worth it, Emma. I'd do it all again."

Emma snuggled back into Killian's chest, relishing in the warmth of the water, the feel of his embrace, and the feel his skin against hers. He held her tight and she could hear him humming. Emma looked up at him and smiled.

"Sing to me?" Emma asked.

"As you wish." Killian said with a smile.

As he held her, he sang her an old sea shanty that they learned when they were kids. His arms held her tight and she clung to his arms. She had missed him so much over this past year. They had never had the chance to be this intimate before she was taken. But everything about his just felt right. She knew she loved him before but now she knew in her heart of hearts that Killian is her true love.

Emma sat up and turned to look at him. She got up on her knees and leaned into Killian's chest, her breasts pressing against his chest hair as her hands ran through his hair. Emma surged forward and kissed him with no abandon, pouring every ounce of emotion into that kiss, wanting him to feel everything she felt for him. This kiss was powerful and soft, emotional and raw. Emma pulled his head back ever so slightly deepening the kiss. Killian hands drifted up her arms and into her hair holding on tightly as his mouth responded to the assault from hers. Emma reluctantly broke apart from him when her lungs started to burn in the need for air. She scraped her nails and the nape of his neck as she rested her forehead on his.

"Swan," Killian's voice was dark with desire. "You need to stop, or I will be taking you to bed."

Emma looked into the sea of blue staring back at her and smiled. "Then take me to bed babe."

Killian stood in the tub and helped Emma out. He wrapped himself in a towel before helping her wrap hers. As he cleaned up the washing area, Emma proceeded to their room and sat at the vanity and looked at herself. She was a little thinner, a little bruised but she hadn't looked more like herself in a long time. She reached for her hair brush and slung her hair over her shoulder and started to brush out her golden locks. As she brushed, she started to think. About this past year, about everything they had been through, and about her father. She was too afraid to ask where he was, or if he had even survived the attack. No one else had, so it was silly for her to hope, but that was a family trait that was instilled in her; to hope. She would ask Killian about it tomorrow. For now, it was just about them.

"Penny for your thoughts, Love?" the voice she loved so much came from behind her.

Emma turned in her chair and saw Killian with his arms crossed leaning against the doorway in nothing but his towel which was dangerously low on his hips. His hair was damp and unruly, and his body glistened from the droplets of water still clinging to his skin and his chest hair. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen even still.

"Nothing." Emma smiled at him. "Just thinking about everything this past year." Emma couldn't help but stare at her prince. "Your beautiful, you know that Killian?"

Killian let out a huff. "Darling, I will have you know that I am devilishly handsome not beautiful."

"And so modest." Emma snorted.

Emma rose from her seat at the vanity and walked over to him. She put her hands on his chest and stood on her tiptoes, kissing his lips softly.

"I'll never tire of that." Killian whispered.

"Neither will I." Emma smiled. "Bed?"

"Aye love. Lead the way."

As Emma headed for the bed, Killian checked the fire in the hearth. When he turned around, he saw his swan with the sheets up barely covering her breasts propped up on pillows, eyeing him hungrily.

"See something you like, Swan?"

"All of you. Now get over here."

Killian didn't need to be told twice. With nothing but the fire from the hearth lighting the room, he sauntered over to the bed. He dropped his towel and crawled in next to Emma who was eagerly waiting for him. She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to come closer. Killian obeyed, lying next to her on his side, and Emma turned to face him. His fingers were making lazy circles on her hip through the sheet, sending jolts of electricity through her.

"Emma," Killian began. "We don't have to do this tonight. You have had a very trying day."

"Killian, I spent a year thinking I would never see you again. We had a moment in the cave and I honestly thought that was going to be the last time. When he trapped me in that tower, I thought I was never going to get out." Emma whispered. "And then I saw that magic going for you, I couldn't let you die. I couldn't lose you."

"Aye, well I thought I lost you today. That does something to a man." Killian said quietly.

Emma placed her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. "Killian Jones I love you. I would love you if you were poor, if you were a pirate or even a villain. I am yours, from now until forever."

Killian couldn't restrain himself any longer. He pulled Emma in for a kiss and moved his lips hungrily over hers. He laid Emma back and positioned his body over top of her. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck as one hand massaged and teased her breast causing Emma to moan and arch into his touch. His trail of kisses left a trail of fire down her neck and down her chest making her feel like she was going to combust. His mouth was working on the curve of her breast as the other pinched and played with a peaked nipple. His tongue soothed the nipple that had been played with while his hand alternated to the next one eliciting a delicious moan from her throat.

"Killian..." Emma gasped.

"Hush, Love." Killian growled.

He kissed further down Emma's body, down her stomach and across her hips. Killian kissed and nipped Emma's inner thighs causing her to moan louder. He licked a stripe through her wet sex and looked at Emma, eyes darkened with lust and desire.

"So wet for me my Princess. You taste divine." Killian purred

"Babe, please..." Emma begged.

As if those were the magic words, Killian feasted upon Emma as if he were starving, licking and nipping in a way that made her convulse. He added one finger, then two curving them just right, hitting the spot that made her see stars repeatedly. He continued moving his fingers as he bit down gently on her bundle of nerves, sending Emma over the edge. White went behind her eyes and Her body shook as her walls contracted around his fingers. She screamed silently as Killian rode out her climax. He watched her come down from her high, and she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Killian climbed back up to Emma, positioning himself between her legs and looking down at the love of his life. Her hair was billowed out around her, her body flushed and her eyes dark with desire. Emma reached up and clasped her hands around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him with as much passion as she could muster.

Emma hooked her leg around his and flipped them over, so she was on top. She put her hands on Killian's chest and lowered herself down on top of him inch by inch until he was fully inside her. She started rocking her hips slow, setting a slow rhythm. Killian closed his eyes and he moaned at the feel of her. She felt like heaven and he was in pure ecstasy.

"Bloody hell."

Emma couldn't stop watching him and how completely wrecked he looked. She started to quicken her pace, chasing her release again. Killian's hand came to her bundle of nerves as his hips bucked up, causing her to cry out. Emma clawed Killian's chest and he gasped, bucking his hips again and she fell over the edge. Killian followed a few moments later, riding out there climaxes together. Emma collapsed on his chest to catch her breath and rolled off him. They both laid there panting for a moment. Killian pulled Emma to his chest and kissed her on top of the head.

"That was..." Emma breathed.

"Still not a one-time thing. Bloody hell." Killian and Emma laughed together.

They laid in silence watching the flames dance in the fire as Killian drew lazy circles on Emma's back. She was almost asleep when Emma heard his voice.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"I forgot to tell you something earlier."

Emma lifted her head up and looked at him. "What's that?"

Killian brought her up and kissed her sweet and slow. "I love you, too."

Emma gave him another kiss and snuggled down into the arms of her true love and had the best night sleep she'd had in a year.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again my dears! Thank you all so much for the support and reviews. This has made writing this wonderful for me, so I really appreciate it! This chapter is something sweet, that I really enjoyed writing. I hope you all enjoy! As always, I do not own any rights to OUAT, Swan Princess, or the amazing characters included. - BS**

 **Chapter 11**

The hour was late, and Ariel was in her study, giving Marco a very important message to deliver.

"Send for him. It is imperative that he gets here by morning." Ariel whispered to Marco

"Yes Milady, but what if he doesn't come?" Marco questioned.

"He will come. Nothing will keep him away."

With that Marco bowed, and disappeared into the night.

The sun peeked over the horizon, and the warm rays filled the room. Emma woke up slowly and stretched out with a groan. Her muscles were sore in the most delicious way, and she felt more rested than she had in a year. She reached for Killian but only found a note.

 _My darling Swan,_

 _You looked so peaceful I didn't dare wake you._

 _I had some business to attend to at the docks._

 _I will see you at breakfast, Love._

 _Love You Always,_

 _Killian_

Emma smiled and rolled out of bed. She pulled her robe on and walked over to the terrace and stared out at the sea. It felt so good to be home. A knock at the door startled Emma. As she turned around two servants entered, one holding another armful of clothes.

"Good morning princess." The servant bowed. "I am Francine, and this is Bella. We are here to help you dress for the morning."

The servants produced a green velvet dress with gold accents. The sleeves were long and simple and came to a point at her hands. The dress had and empire waist with a sweetheart neckline with gold lining the top. The back was a corset with intricate gold scrolling. As Francine helped her in her corset, she noticed they kept it relatively loose.

"You can tie it a little tighter than that," Emma commented looking back at Francine.

"No, your highness. I am under strict orders from Prince Killian to have it tied loosely due to the bruising on your ribs."

Emma turned back around and tried to hide her smile. Her prince would give special orders to make sure she was comfortable. After she was dressed, Francine led her to the vanity to finish her hair. Bell did a nice half up and half down hairstyle on here with her golden waves flowing down her back. The finishing touch was a small gold tiara and gold slippers. Emma took a once over in the mirror. She looked and felt more like herself than she had in a year.

"Come milady." Francine said, "It is time for breakfast.

Emma nodded and followed Francine and Bella to the ballroom. As she was approaching the stairs a handsome prince stood at top waiting for her. Killian was standing against the rail of the stairs with his arms crossed looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing a white shirt, a red vest with black embroidery and black leather pants. He was the perfect mix of prince and pirate.

"Good morning, love." Killian cooed as he took Emma's hand and laid a kiss on her knuckles.

"Good morning. "Emma said with a smile and taking his arm the descended the stairs. "Business ok at the port?"

"Aye. Had a routine inspection on one of the ships."

"Everything ok?"

"Ship shape as always." Killian replied with a wink.

Emma laughed and shook her head. This, this is what she had been missing over the last year. The bantering, his horrible jokes, that smile, that laugh and the way he looked at her like she was the greatest thing in the whole world. She just missed him.

"That was a horrible joke." Emma giggled as they walked.

"Aye love, but you still laughed." Killian smiled

The two continued walking together, bantering and joking like no time had passed between them. As they entered the dining room, Ariel watched them, and the sight warmed her heart. She didn't know how she had ever doubted Killian knowing Emma was still alive. This was his true love, and he would have never given up on her.

"Good morning mother." Killian walked over to Ariel and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning my boy. Everything ok at the docks?"

"Aye. Navy is in top shape."

"Good." Ariel patted her son on the arm and stepped around him. "Good morning Emma."

"Good morning your majesty." Emma replied, bowing.

"Emma, I told you that's not necessary." Ariel said with laugh. "How did you sleep my dear?"

"The best I have had in a year." Emma said with a big smile.

"Good. Let's eat, shall we?"

Emma and Killian both agreed. As they made their way to the table, Killian pulled Emma's chair out for her and helped her sit down. Emma was perfectly capable of seating herself, but after she disappeared for a year, and everything yesterday, Emma knew Killian needed to take care of her at least for a little while. It was his way of insuring she was actually there. He took the seat next to her and held her hand tightly.

The servants brought out trays of assorted fruits, pastries, cheeses and fresh juice. Emma had never been so excited for breakfast in her whole entire life. As the trio started to eat, Ariel asked Emma the extent of her capture. Having told Killian, the story the night before, he had helped fill in some of the details she didn't want to talk about. As they were eating, Marco approached the table and whispered something into the queen's ear, and she nodded. As Marco took his leave and Killian gave her a knowing look and she nodded again. Emma was oblivious to his exchange, too absorbed into the bear claw pastry she was enjoying.

"Em," Killian began, trying not to laugh at the very not princess-like bites she was taking. "After breakfast I was wondering if I could convince you to take a stroll in the gardens with me?"

Emma looked up nd him and nodded enthusiastically, mouth still full of food. Killian giggle at his princess and handed her some juice. She swallowed the sweet nectar and cleared her throat.

"Sorry," She said with a shrug. "It's been a while since I have had real food."

The trio finished up their meal and Killian and Emma got ready to head to the gardens. Ariel pulled Him to the side and whispered in his ear.

"Give me an hour, and we'll be ready."

Killian nodded, ignoring Emma's confused look. The two headed out of the palace into the sunshine and Ariel retreated to her study.

"What was that about?" Emma asked Killian as the strolled through the lilies.

"What was what about darling?" Killian responded, feigning innocence.

"You know what. The whispering." Emma huffed.

"I surely don't know what you mean love." He winked and led her further through the flowers.

 _He's lucky he's adorable,_ Emma thought.

Ariel approached her study and saw their guest waiting. She approached him in a hurry, knowing Killian would be back soon with Emma.

"Thank you for getting here on such short notice." Ariel whispered.

"The pleasure is mine. Are you sure that it is her?" the guest questioned.

"Completely. Were you filled in on the events of yesterday?"

"Yes. Why did you not call for aid?"

"It was Killian's battle to fight and Robin came to his aid. Without him we would most certainly all be dead."

"And her captivity?"

"I will let her fill you in on that. It is not my tale to tell."

The guest nodded silently.

"Your majesty," Marco entered the study. "They are back."

"Thank you, Marco." Ariel said. She turned to the guest. "Ready?

The Guest nodded and followed Ariel out of the room.

The laughter of Emma and Killian filled the throne room and echoed throughout the castle. He had her in his arms and was trying to keep her from running away again.

"Face it Swan, I caught you fair and square." Killian cajoled, holding her tight.

"No, you cheated! You are stronger than me." Emma retorted, feigning a struggle.

"Aye, but you kick hard. So therefore, I am holding you hostage."

"Killian!" Emma laughed and pushed down on his arms. "Let me go."

"Nu huh."

"Killian Eric Jones so help me!" Emma giggled.

"Never again." Killian whispered in her ear.

Emma turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes as they swayed back and forth. It was if no time had passed, no pain had been brought, and no hurt had happened. It was if they were still sixteen and he hadn't almost lost her. Like he had never left, and she was never kidnapped. Emma rose on her tiptoes and kissed Killian's lip tenderly, softly trying to pour her emotion into the kiss. Killian pulled back and looked at her, emotion dancing in his eyes.

"What was that for, Darling?" Killian asked quietly.

Emma shrugged. "Just because." She kissed him again, "I never got the chance to thank you, Killian. For coming after me and for not giving up on me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

Killian smiled warmly and her and kissed her forehead. "It was the right thing to do. Emma there is nothing in this world that would ever keep me from you."

Emma looked at him and kissed his chin. "I love you."

"And I you darling." Killian leaned down and kissed her softly. For a moment her face fell, and it sent a ripple of panic through him.

"What is it love?" He asked concerned.

"There is one thing I wanted to ask you…" Emma hesitated.

"Anything, love."

"My father..." She took a deep breath, "Is he?"

They were interrupted by Ariel clearing her throat. Killian nodded at his mother and leaned to Emma's ear.

"Later, love." Killian kissed her nose and took her by the hand.

As they approached the queen, she had a large smile on her face. "Emma," Ariel began. "We have a surprise for you."

Emma looked up at Killian and raised her eyebrow. Damn sneaky prince of hers. He kissed her on the forehead and nudged her forward. Emma was so confused. What the hell are these two up to? Emma turned to demand and answer when her heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As Emma turned around slowly she couldn't believe what she saw. A man who was a little greyer on his temples and had a slight limp dressed in a red tunic that was quilted on the sleeves and had lacing on the front with a white shirt underneath. His pants were black leather as were his boots. Tying it all together was a cape with fur lining the top. An outfit fit for a king.

Standing in front of her was her father.

"Dad?" Emma whisper, stepping forward slightly.

David smiled, tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of his daughter. "Hey pumpkin."

Emma started to sob. "Daddy!" She ran and launched herself into her father's arms. He caught her, just as he always had and cradled her head and held her close. The king lost control of his emotions and soon began sobbing as well. She grasped his shoulders, he was here. He was really here.

"Shhh, Em. Its ok." David cooed to his daughter.

Emma took a step back and looked at her father's face. He had a large scar on his cheek now and his hair was a little bit greyer at his temples and on his forehead. The lines around his eyes were a little bit deeper but his eyes were the same brilliant blue. She pulled him in for a hug again and clung to him for dear life.

"I thought you were dead." A muffle sob came out.

"Well I would have been if it wasn't for Killian." David pulled out of her embrace and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Grumpy came to the palace for help. Killian and Robin came to our wreckage and they got me back here. Once I was here I was place in the care of Dr. Whale, the palace physician."

"It was touch and go for a while." Emma turned to Ariel who had come up beside her. "But he pulled through and has been back in your kingdom for 6 months now."

Emma grabbed the queen's hand. "Thank you." She whispered. Emma then turned and walked to Killian who was still standing where she left him, eyes red from unshed tears. Without a word she grabbed him by his vest and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Her lips dancing against his and he opened willingly for her, their tongues dancing together.

David leaned over to Ariel, "I didn't need to see that." Ariel laughed and smacked his arm playfully.

Emma's lungs burning for air, she broke the kiss and put her forehead against his.

"Thank you, Killian." Emma said quietly.

Killian nodded. "It was the right thing to do."

Emma smiled and kissed him again.

"Well shall we proceed to the sitting room?" Ariel announced and started out of the room followed by King David and Emma and Killian, hand in hand.

The next few hours were spent playing catch-up. Emma told her father all about her capture and the details of her captivity. As her relayed her story, the angrier her father seemed to get. He told her all about their kingdom and the new developments. Wedding plans were then discussed, a wedding long overdue. Emma leaned her head on Killian's shoulder and sighed contently. This, this was everything she was missing, and at long last she was finally home.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello my loves! This is the last chapter of this story, and I am sad as I have** **thoroughly** **enjoyed writing this. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for all of your reviews and support. I just wanted to add a few tid bits real** **quick** **, I got the** **inspiration** **from Ariel's dress from Little mermaid II, Emma's I got from a OUAT shoot that Ginnifer Goodwin wore. I will have some new CS fanfics coming soon so keep your eyes out. I love you all so much, and thank you again!- BS**

 **Chapter 12**

Three months had gone by since Killian had almost lost her. Slowly but surely, they got back into a rhythm of things. Emma had gone back to her kingdom for a few weeks at a time while Killian had his obligations to the navy. The Kingdom was overjoyed with the return of their princess and had a celebration that lasted for a week. David and Emma spent a lot of time together training with a sword and with a bow. She had a knack with bow just like Snow did but swung a sword just as well as her father and was able to keep up with Killian now. The wedding preparations were in full swing as well as the union of the two kingdoms into one. With the Dark One gone, the realm was finally at peace and the lives of the people finally went back to normal.

It was fall now, and the leaves were an array of golds, reds and oranges. The highly anticipated wedding day was finally here being held at King David's palace. The castle was a buzz of busy workers bringing in flowers and decorations. The kitchens were aflame with the cooking of the food for the dinner, the cake and the hors d'oeuvres for the day. It was truly a sight to behold.

King David was standing in the chapel of the castle, watching the servants at work. The colors were fall colors to match the season, luscious red silk draped from the ceiling framed the crystal canopy framing the altar. Orange silk and gold tulle wrapped around the walls of the canopy, giving the inside a brighter feel. The pews that lined the aisle were lined with gold tulle and each end of the pew that faced into the aisle were adorned with a small decoration of maple leaves, sunflowers and red roses. The aisle was covered in a red carpet rolling from the back of the chapel all the way down to the crystal canopy. Lining up with the pews were lanterns lit with candles and white rose petals, standing out vibrantly against the red runner. The chapel was lit with candles everywhere and it was absolutely perfect. David strode toward the back of the chapel and surveyed the full picture of the work the servants had put in. A short stumpy man walked over to the king, a large smile plastered on his face.

"How does it look, Your majesty?" Happy asked eagerly.

David smiled and clapped the man on his shoulder. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Now all they could do was wait. At sunset, the happy couple would wed.

* * *

"Killian hold still," Ariel huffed in annoyance. "The tailor will stab you if you keep moving."

He was nervous; scratch that, he was bloody well terrified. Finally, after years of wanting to, waiting, and fighting the dark one the time was here. Today, he married his swan. The three months that have passed have been stressful and calm all at once. Killian had been dreaming about this moment since he was sixteen years old, since the first time she had beat him at cards, and the first time she kissed him on the cheek. He knew from the very start she was the one.

"Killian," Ariel echoed. "Are you in there?"

A stab from a needle shook Killian from his thoughts, reminding him he was currently being fitted.

"Ow! Bloody… Yes, mother I am here I was just thinking."

"Well that's scary." Robin piped in.

"Ha, ha, ha." Killian responded sarcastically. "You're so bloody funny."

"There you are your highness." The tailor spoke up from somewhere near the floor. "You are finished."

Killian stepped off the pedestal and looked at himself in the mirror. His attire for the wedding was his captains' uniform for the navy. He donned a white shirt that buttoned down and a navy-blue silk ascot with a white vest with gold buttons over top that buttoned all the way down to just under his naval, where the vest came down to two points just above the belt line. Overtop of his vest was a fitted, navy blue captains' jacket. The jacket curved inward toward the torso. The curved parts of the jacket were lined with gold buttons matching the buttons on the vest. The front of the jacket came to his waist while the back came to his knees in two tails. On his shoulders each had an epaulette, marking his rank. His pants were a navy blue to match his jacket and fit like a glove. The pants had a gold stripe down the side, tying them in with the jacket. His black boots were shined to pristine condition and finally, a red sash was tied diagonally across his torso pinning to his other hip and a few medals pinned on his right side over his heart. His hair was brushed nicely and to the side, his scruff trimmed into perfect shape.

Ariel felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at her son. He looked just like his father, blue eyes and all. This day was particularly hard on her, knowing he should be there to watch their son become a man, watch him marry the love of his life. She knew though, in the deepest part of her heart, that Eric was watching over them.

Ariel walked over to Killian and took his hands in hers. He looked at his mother and smiled. She was in a dress of light purple. The neckline went straight across her shoulders with a dark purple accent. The dress hugged her figure tight and flared out at her hips into a full skirt. The bottom of the skirt had a dark purple accent to match the top. Her hair was in a bun up high, her crown hugging the bun. She donned a choker with matching earrings, gold with a turquoise gemstone in the middle.

"You look lovely mother," Killian spoke first.

Ariel could feel her tears threatening to spill out. "I am so happy for you my boy. You look so handsome, just like your father." Killian nodded, squeezing her hands. "I know he would be so proud of you, and that he is looking out for you from somewhere above."

Killian hugged his mother tightly. His father never left his thoughts often, King Eric was his hero and all he wanted to do was make him proud. He released Ariel and looked at her with a smile.

It was almost time.

* * *

Emma was one who was never comfortable being doted on, so to say the amount of attention she was receiving was overwhelming was an understatement. She started the morning by going on a walk through the gardens thinking of her mother. She never knew her, of course but she would often think of what she would be like. Her father told her many stories, of how she was selfless and true. How she was courageous and brave. But most of all, she believed in hope and true love. Emma never told anyone this, but it was her mother's values that had gotten through her time captive with the Dark One. Thinking of Killian, what they shared and the hope that he would bring her home.

The past three months had been a whirlwind. She had returned to her kingdom, went back to Killian's, and learned what it was like to be queen. The wedding planning was fast, but so anticipated. Emma had dreamt about marrying Killian since she was 16 years old. He was the one, she had always known but sometimes the depth of what she felt for him often surprised her. She dreamt of love, but never expected to find a love just as strong, just as deep as her parents. Killian was her partner, her best friend, and soon this day; he would be her husband.

As Emma stepped into her gown, she hardly recognized the woman staring back at her. Her hair was in soft curls tumbling down her back with the top half pinned up and her bangs sweeping to the side. Her crown of gold diamond and pearls sat nobly upon her head, her veil tucked carefully in the top of her hair. The wedding gown was a champagne satin. The top was a sweetheart neckline with sleeves that sat just from the shoulders. The details on the dress were of maple leaves in champagne diamonds and thread, enough detail to tie into the season but subtle enough it was an elegant touch. The top came down to a point just below the waist. The skirt was full, and the champagne satin sparkled as she moved, diamonds catching the light. The back was a corset, the satin ribbon accenting the dress to perfection. Champagne gloves covered her arms to her biceps. It was elegant, and not too over the top. It was perfect.

As Emma was turning in the mirror, admiring the dress, she did not see the servants had left and her father was standing in the doorway holding her bouquet that the servants had just had in hand. He was dressed in a red tunic with lighter scrolled designs in gold, black leather pants and a black cape with intricate gold scrolling accenting the entirety of the piece, and across his chest was a gold sash and of course on his noble brow was his crown. The king looked at his daughter, fighting back tears. She was a vision, and though she may look like him, her soul radiated everything that was wonderful about Snow. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat stepping into the room further. Emma turned and saw her father and smiled a smile that lit up the room.

"Look at you Emma." David spoke softly, "Give us a spin."

Emma twirled in her dress for her father, reminding him of when she was eight years old and would play dress-up in Snow's old clothes. He smiled at the memory, knowing she was here with them.

"You look beautiful." David kissed her on the forehead, getting even more emotional now.

"Thank you, Dad. You don't look so bad yourself." Emma grinned at her father and turned and looked in the mirror again, her head tilted to the side. He knew she was thinking.

"What are you thinking about Em?"

"Do you think she would be proud of me?" Emma asked quietly.

"Who? Your mother?" Emma nodded. David set her flowers down on her vanity and turned his daughter toward him, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Emma, she would be prouder than you know. You may look like me, and have my lack of tact, but underneath you are all her. Your courage, your bravery, and especially your hope. You have her eyes, and her sense of humor. She would have never given up hope when you were captive, just like you didn't." Both Emma and David were in tears now. "She loved you so much, and I know she is with us today." He pulled Emma into a hug, cradling her head. Emma clung to her father, relishing in this moment with just two of them.

"Dad," Emma said, muffled by his shoulder. "No matter what, I am still your little girl." David choked out a sob and held her tighter. He knew this day would come, but he wasn't ready to let her go yet. "Dad…" Emma spoke again, "You're messing up my hair." David laughed and released his daughter, putting his hands back on her shoulders.

"I want you to know, that even though I am not ready to let you go, I could not have chosen a better match for you than Killian."

Emma smiled at her father, "I love you, Daddy."

David kissed her forehead. "I love you too pumpkin." David picked up her flowers and handed them to her. "You ready?"

Emma turned her bouquet over in her hands. It was a stunning cascading bouquet with sunflowers, red and white roses, white orchids, and maple leaves scattered throughout. It was perfect. Emma looked up at her father and smiled.

"Ready."

* * *

Killian had never felt his nauseous in his life. He stood with Robin to his right under the crystal canopy and the pastor, Archie to his left. On the other side of the alter Elsa stood, waiting for Emma. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other; the entire chapel was full, and all eyes were on him. He felt a hand hit his shoulder.

"Easy, mate." Robin whispered. "She won't be happy if you're passed out when she gets up here."

Killian let out a laugh and nodded. At that moment the entire crowd stood and turned to the doors and the back of the chapel. He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. It was time.

As the doors opened, Emma and David stepped in out of sight. She took a moment to survey the room and it took her breath away.

"You happy?" David whispered to Emma, seeing her smile light up her face.

"Dad, it's perfect." She gasped excitedly.

David smiled and extended his arm to her, "Come on pumpkin, your prince is waiting for you."

She nodded and took her arm, as they made their way around the corner, the crowd stood. Emma nodded in acknowledgement to some guests and then she saw Killian. Her heart stopped, and her knees turned to jelly. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked, she had seen him in his uniform before but never like this. Her eyes locked on his and suddenly the rest of the room faded away.

"Bloody hell." Killian whispered. She was a vision, and easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Her gown fit her, it was princess, and elegant, but not too over the top. Once their eyes met, nothing else existed in the entire room.

After what seemed like a lifetime, David and Emma reached the altar. David hugged Emma tight, shook Killian's hand and took his place next to Ariel, the two sharing a knowing smile. Emma took Killian's hand and held her bouquet in the other. As they stood to face each other, Killian held fast to her hand and smiled.

"Hello, beautiful." Killian whispered, "You look absolutely stunning." He placed a quick kiss to her hand.

"Thank you, Killian." Emma whispered with a smile. "You don't look to bad yourself, Captain." She never addressed his rank, only on special occasions. The smile he gave her after she did, made it completely worth it.

"Dearly beloved," Archie began, "We are gathered here today to finally join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

As the service went on, Killian and Emma only had eyes for each other. They never let one another go, never broke eye contact. In their world, it was just the two of them. When it came time to exchange vows, Emma turned behind her and handed her bouquet to Elsa, turned back and took Killian's other hand.

"They couple will now exchange rings" Archie turned to Killian, "Prince Killian?"

Killian nodded and cleared his throat, "Emma, we have known each other most of our lives. When I met you, I was a spoiled brat who didn't have any interest in anything but myself. As we grew up, you did something no one else could, you showed me a heart full of love is the most precious treasure of all, one I never intend on losing. When I thought I had lost you, that does something to a man. I promise you, for the rest of my life I will love you every day. They say a captain's heart belongs to his ship. With this ring, love, it belongs to you." Killian slipped a silver band on her left hand that fit perfectly around her mother's ring.

"Thank you, your highness." Archie said, and turned to Emma. "Princess Emma?"

Emma took a deep breath, "Killian, you are my oldest and dearest friend. When we were children I couldn't stand you." The crowd, including Killian all laughed. "When I was fifteen, I knew I had feelings for you. When you left for the war with the navy, I knew I loved you, but I didn't want to admit it to you in case you didn't come home. When we finally admitted our feelings to each other, and I was kidnapped; I thought I would never see you again. But the hope I had for you to find me, and the love I have for you kept me going. But, just because you come from true love, doesn't mean you believe you'll ever find it. But thanks to you, now I have. I love you, Killian Jones. Far longer than forever, I promise you I will." Emma slipped a simple silver band on Killian's left hand, bonding him to her.

"Thank you, your highness. It is my profound honor to pronounce this couple husband and wife." Archie turned to Killian and smiled, "You may kiss your bride."

Killian didn't need to be told twice. He carefully lifted Emma's veil over her head and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Killian wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her close, his lips crashing in to hers. Her lips moved eagerly against his, her arms coming around his neck pulling him closer. He brought both hands to her waist and picked her up spinning around. They were married at long last. Killian put her down and looked into her eyes, them both getting lost for a few moments.

"It is my great honor to pronounce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Killian Jones, Our prince and princess!" Archie announced.

The crowd cheered as Killian and Emma walked out of the chapel, taking their first steps as husband and wife.

* * *

Four hours later, Killian and Emma trudged up the stairs to their room. After the ceremony the reception followed, a marvelous feast had been made. The kingdom celebrated with the newlywed royals, eating and drinking. Speeches had been made, tears had been shed, and dancing had made the night one they would never forget. As they approached the room, Killian stopped Emma, and handed her his jacket to hold. As he opened the door, Killian swept Emma up in his arms into a bridal carry, eliciting a squeal from Emma.

"Babe!" Emma giggled, "Put me down."

"Nonsense love. You are my wife and I shall carry you over the threshold if I choose to, so there." Killian cajoled.

Emma kissed his cheek and giggled. She had never been so happy in all of her life. Killian sat her down gently on the bed and collapsed face first into a pillow. Emma giggled again and poked his ribs. Killian grunted, but made no effort to move.

"Are you alive?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"Barley, love. I don't think I have been this tired in all my life." Killian groaned.

Emma laughed and poked him again, now getting a eyebrow raise from her handsome husband. "Well I need you to let me out of this dress."

Killian was up in an instant, making Emma laugh. She stood walking away moving her hair to the side, giving him the room, he needed. As he untied and released her from her satin prison, Emma faced him letting her dress drop around her feet revealing a blood red corset and matching garter and underwear set; the exact same one she had on their first night together.

"You remembered?" Killian whispered.

"Of course, I did." Emma responded, walking into his arms.

Killian picked her up and laid her softly on the bed as he stretched out along her side. He kissed her softly, pouring his emotion into the kiss.

"Will you love me Killian?" Emma asked in a whisper, "Until the day I die?"

Killian locked his gaze into hers, "Much longer than that, Emma. Much longer."

As they shared their first night together as husband and wife, they knew they were both finally home, and this wasn't the end, it was a happy beginning.

 **The End**


End file.
